


Whistleblowers

by Fangycanine



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry, Conspiracy, Corporate Oligarchy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Institutionalized slavery, Interspecies Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, kidnappings, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangycanine/pseuds/Fangycanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone noticed the lone homeless kid wandering the streets, nobody paid him any mind beyond the customary glance.  Tummy rumbling, the kid peered warily down an alley.  Empty.  Slipping from the mindless throngs of the city proper, he vanished into the cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homeless and Helpless

September 1st, 2000

Gray skies and rain cast a pall over the ivory towers of downtown Zootopia. Despite the dreary weather, the streets were rife with mammals going about their business. Among the businessmen and bankers strolling through the sidewalks, the dregs of society hid in plain sight. One such beggar sat soaked against a brick wall. Small, his young face obscured by the hood of a ratty green coat. The boy’s collection tin was near empty, more a draw for the rain than any spare change. Cold, hungry, another day on the streets for Donovan the wolf. Giving a huff, the child gathered his tin and left for greener pastures. All these mammals in the financial district were just too stingy.

If anyone noticed the lone homeless kid wandering the streets, nobody paid him any mind beyond the customary glance. Tummy rumbling, the kid peered warily down an alley. Empty. Slipping from the mindless throngs of the city proper, he vanished into the cracks.

“A sammich would be nice.” Donovan mumbled, digging through a derelict trashcan. There was no such luck today. All he could find was rotten mush and the stench of decay. Wrinkling his nose, the kid moved on to the next. Rinse and repeat.

“Hello dearie, are you hungry?” The pup jumped in surprise, knocking over the pail he’d been searching. Whipping around, he found the source of the voice. She was old. She was a sheep, but she looked nice. Maybe someone’s grandma by the way she dressed in quilted garb. Her eyes were big and wide, full of concern and kindness. Something dark tickled at the back of Donovan’s mind. Wariness. _Don’t trust her. Trust nobody._ “Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat, a warm drink if you want.” She sounded so kind, so sincere. The pup wanted to believe, and he was so hungry. Two days without food and your head gets a bit muddled.

“I’m starving…” He said quietly, fidgeting in place. She gave a little granny smile.

“What’s your name dear? I’m Evelyn.”

“Donovan.” The pup said with uncertainty. Should he be telling this stranger so much? Evelyn beamed.

“Donovan. That’s a good name. Come here, take my hand and I’ll make you a delicious home-cooked meal.” Evelyn offered a withered hand. Donovan bit his lip. Despite his instincts snarling in his head, he approached granny Evelyn and took her hand. Evelyn picked up Donovan and cradled the child.

“Oh, you’re so light! Don’t worry. You’ll be better in no time.” Her wool was so soft… Donovan remembered being held like this once.

 _Don’t cry. Mommy has you, and she’s never letting go_.

So warm.

So cold. Donovan awoke with a start. The ground was cold concrete. His coat, all of his things were gone but for his shirt and trousers. Heart pounding, Donovan scrabbled to his feet.

“Hello?” He called. His voice reverberated on the metal walls of the small room. “Is somebody there?” Muffled voices could be heard, but only just, from the other side of the rusted door. Someone jiggled the door handle, fumbling with the tumblers of the lock. The door swung open, revealing two hulking meanies. Rams, their wool black and their eyes even darker. Donovan’s tail slipped in between his legs and he whimpered pitifully.

One of them snorted, but neither said anything. The bigger of the two reached out and grabbed Donovan’s paw. His hand dwarfed the little wolfs’. Giving a savage tug, the ram pulled Donovan out into the rest of the compound. Besides the voices of a few adults, (all sheep) the room was quiet. Punctuated orderly through the center of the room were three long metal tables. Seated at these were about fifteen other kids, all Predators. Some were older than Donovan, but most appeared to be around six or eight. They were silent, focused on downing what was set on their dinner trays.

The mere sight and smell of food so close by made Donovan’s mouth water. His stomach growled in anticipation. Those two thuggish rams directed the little wolf to the table. Donovan sat beside a girl tiger, stealing hungry glances at the slog before her. Looked like some kind of porridge.

“Here. Eat and wait until you’re called. Don’t talk.” Another sheep. This one wearing an apron and holding a tray of porridge. She set it down before Donovan and took her leave with those two rams from earlier. Licking his lips in anticipation, Donovan grasped his spoon and tore into his meal. Grasshopper porridge. Subsisting on a diet of trash and junk food for who knows how long, Donovan couldn’t recall ever tasting something so delicious.

The following few weeks quickly fell into an easy routine. Given a clean bill of health from the compound’s doctor, Donovan was settled in with the other kids. Issued a shiny new collar stamped with a bar code, he was promptly sentenced regular baths and clean clothes. He’d even gotten his own bed! Although, he still had to share a room with three others. Donovan didn’t mind. The compound wasn’t that bad compared to his old life; even if he wasn’t allowed to talk much. Those etiquette classes were pretty weird though. ‘Don’t speak unless spoken to.’ ‘Obey your handlers.’ ‘All mammals exist to serve sheep.’ The exercise part of Donovan’s routine was in his opinion, the absolute best. It more than made up for all the painful discipline of etiquette. Playtime with the other kids always managed to lift his spirits. Brought in a scrawny, malnourished pup; it didn’t take long to bring him back to the peak of health.

\---

December 19th, 2008

“Donovan, what do you think’s gonna happen?” Sara, a female tiger about my age whispered nervously. Her whiskers twitched in the corner of my eye.

“Quiet.” I warned. “Remember what happened to Tommy?” Sara went still and silent. Tommy was a touchy subject for a reason. He disobeyed a command and came out of punishment a gibbering mess. He wasn’t with us for much longer.

Including myself and Sara, six of my brothers and sisters were lined up neatly against a wall. Stark light caught on our metal coded collars. From the tender age of six, we’d been raised together by harsh yet careful hands. None of us were blood, but what did that matter to kids plucked off the street? We had nobody but each other. Muffled steps echoed from the next room over. Someone was coming.

Anxiety fluttered in my chest as the door handle turned.

“Right this way Mr. Arber.” Sean’s voice was polite as he showed in a pig. Our ‘principle’ Sean was thin and reedy for a ram. That didn’t stop him from projecting a powerful aura. The way he stood, his posture and unnerving glare… the man was a colossus in his own right. There was danger in him, a gross twisting of authority that beat you down and set you on your knees.

“You’ve had them for eight years, correct?” Mr. Arber, a rotund pig in business attire posed, scanning us with black beady eyes.

“Yes. As part of our unique program, each animal was raised in anticipation of impending service. They are polite, well-behaved and obedient.” Sean said this with a hint of pride, gesturing towards us. “While the current methods of breaking older specimens is by far cheaper, there exists none of the inherent risk associated.” Mr. Arber nodded.

“I’ve gone over the reports. There’s no need to elaborate.” Sean clicked his tongue.

“Very well then. I assume your client had a particular purchase in mind?” The pig’s gaze drifted into mine. Standing tall, I broke eye contact and turned my stare to the ground. I knew my place.

“My client has expressed interest in the wolf. Goes by Donovan.” My big black ears perked upon utterance of my name.

“Hmm, yes.” Sean stroked his woolen goatee. “Malnourished when acquired, but issued a clean bill of health. As you can see, he’s grown into a fine young man.”

“I see. All I need to confirm is a preliminary examination. Does he have any blemishes, birthmarks?” Sean shook his head.

“No blemishes or deformities of any kind. However, behind his left ear is a birthmark. A small patch of translucent skin. Let me show you.” I bowed my head as they approached. Sean held my ear forward and parted the fur. “Just discoloration. Invisible unless searched for.” Sean assured Mr. Arber.

“All right then.” The pig patted me on the shoulder.

“Why don’t we head over to the office and get all of Donovan’s documents in order?” Mr. Arber grunted.

“You excited little guy?” The pig asked in a startling friendly voice. “Your new family is waiting for you.” He knelt down beside me, guiding my chin with a firm hand. Our eyes locked, and the look of pity on his face sent a chill up my spine.


	2. Part of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is always welcome. I have a few chapters already finished, so expect some over the next few days. 
> 
> Thank you for reading; just taking the time to visit is a huge honor. Doesn't matter if you like what I write or not, I appreciate it nonetheless.

Sheep were weird. Their elite lived in great clans on even bigger estates. Whole families, multiple generations living it up in what should have been its own town. My first day at the Bellwethers’ mansion was spent settling in. I had my own room in the men’s dormitories. Truth be told, it was scarcely bigger than a closet. Just big enough to fit in a canine-sized mattress and modest drawer. At least it had plush carpet flooring; it felt nice between my toes. Except for the walls; they were painted a hideous lime green, a color I found almost disturbing.

A room of my own, but no restroom. There was a communal bathroom and shower, but that didn’t bother me. Nothing I wasn’t used to. Getting to sleep that night was harder than I’d thought. The bed was comfy and warm, but without the presence of my siblings, it all felt so hollow. Loneliness prickled at my heart. Their absence was a hole in my chest. I missed them all so much. My eyes started to burn. C’mon Donovan, big kids don’t cry... I cried, sniffling softly in a nest of sheets.

Morning came, sunny and cold. Dressed in a coarse white shirt and black trousers, I wolfed down ant porridge and received my first set of tasks. The overseer made me memorize them before she let me go, on account I didn’t know how to read. Of course I knew basic numbers, but literacy was deemed forbidden. I envied the sheep who could make sense of those black squiggles, but it didn’t bother me unreasonably. Another reminder of their superiority.

“Lambs.” I muttered under my breath. Sweat gathered on my brow as I scrubbed away vulgar graffiti. Some kids got it into their heads that defacing the garage door was just BRILLIANT. Giving a sigh, I dipped my filthy rag into a pail of soapy water. At least the paint was coming right off. Slapping the rag to the wall, I moved on to the next segment. If I was careful, it wouldn’t be necessary to patch any scratches.

“Hi.” I nearly had a heart attack at the sudden voice. To my embarrassment, a tiny yelp escaped my clenched jaws. She laughed, the sound light and innocent. Tossing my rag into the pail, I wiped my paws on my shirt and turned with a scowl.

“That wasn’t funny.” I retorted dryly. She was a ewe, her pretty wool looking soft and clean. The lamb wore a white skirt and blouse, both embroidered with pink floral patterns. The ewe was still grinning, although she made the effort to kill her laughter. Her eyes were bright and hazel, filled with curiosity.

“Sorry.” She apologized. “I haven’t seen you before. Are you new?” I nodded respectfully, stomping down on my earlier irritation.

“I got here yesterday.” She nodded sagely.

“I hope you like it here.”

“I hope so too.” A second of silence.

“My name is Miriam. What’s yours?” I was taken aback by the question. Miriam noticed the surprise on my face and frowned. “You do have a name, don’t you?”

“I do! I do!” I defended myself, feeling heat flush my face. “It’s just… You’re the first person to ask me in a long time.” I pointed to my smooth metal collar. Beside the bar-code was engraved a simple moniker. “I don’t know what it says, but I figure it means K-6 since that’s what everybody calls me.” Miriam’s frown deepened.

“I can’t imagine being called by a number… But, you said you had a name?”

“Donovan.” A faint smile returned to her face.

“Donovan. That’s a nice name.” Miriam glanced at the filthy garage door and then to the pail. “That’s going to take you forever. I could help, if you want.” My jaw dropped to the earth’s core. All of the other sheep had been so aloof, but Miriam was offering help?

“I, uhh… I don’t think-” Miriam rolled her eyes at my flustered dodging.

“Just move.” Without warning she reached into the pail and grabbed the rag. With a grunt, she ripped it in two. “There. Now we can finish in half the time.” She wore a smug grin. I chuckled and took my half.

“Alright. If you don’t mind getting a little dirty.” We actually managed to finish in a third of the time. With someone to talk to, the task went by like a dream.

A week later, and we’d become thick as thieves. Most of the time, she was off at school or busy studying, but the precious few moments we spent together filled me with vigor. Sometimes she helped out, but I preferred it when she would sit close by and read aloud. The worlds hidden in those books were beyond my wildest dreams. No task was too big when paired with the travels of a wizard or contests between good and evil. Sometimes I fancied myself a knight and Miriam my damsel in distress. She’d always manage to join my side as a war-maiden though, and we’d fight gross injustice in imaginary escapades.

I hummed a catchy tune as I set the table. Miriam was smiling at me from her seat, but I remained quiet. Her family was present so I knew to keep my mouth shut.

“Stop that blasted humming or you’re sleeping in the yard tonight, boy.” Victor Bellwether growled venomously, shooting me a glare. The music died in my throat. Flicking back my ears, I dipped my head.

“Sorry sir. Won’t happen again sir.” Miriam gasped. She knew me well enough to read my body language, especially from the ears. Well, there was her father transitioning into an ass too.

“Miriam, is something wrong?” Her father’s tone did a complete one-eighty. I kept my eyes to myself, purposely avoiding Miriam. Walking back to the kitchen cupboards, I retrieved a few glasses and moved to place them before the diners. Dreading the awkward feeling summoned by Victor, I quickened my pace. That was a mistake. Quick feet on polished wood, a recipe for disaster.

Expensive glass in each paw, I put a little too much force into my steps and lost traction.

“Eep!” I yelped as my feet slid apart with a comical squeak. I didn’t think. It was instinct that made me drop the glasses to catch myself. My inner thighs burned from the impromptu splits, but it was something else that paralyzed me. _Crash!_ The glasses shattered on the floor. Fragments flew everywhere.

Shaking myself from a daze, my paws quivered as I knelt down to collect the shards.

“I-I’m sorry s-sir. I’ll… I’ll clean this up right away!” Victor rose from his seat, face indescribable. “Please sir, the glass.” I warned weakly. He paid my words no mind. I was helpless at his lumbering approach. “Please sir, it was an accident!” My whole body was shaking now. Oh god, the sense of foreboding was killing me.

“Dad, we all saw. It wasn't on purpose!” Miriam got up too. I looked at her, fear pounding in my veins. Her sister Dawn just looked on impassively, bored.

“Sit down dear. Let daddy take care of this.” His voice was gentle, but then he grabbed my collar and pulled. A choked gasp escaped my lips as the steel cut into my wind pipe. Victor threw me to the floor, several shards of glass impaling my side. I whimpered from the sharp, stinging pain as my body skidded to a stop. Tail between my legs, I curled into myself and held my head. Heart pounding, I heard Miriam scream.

“Oh my god!” She was horrified. Chair legs squealed against the floor and she was by my side. I could feel her cautious hands nudge me over. I followed her silent instruction and lifted myself off my wounds.

“It hurts…” I whined. Miriam helped me up, mindful of my injuries.

“Let’s get you to the family doctor.” Her mouth was set in a grim line.

“Thank you Miriam.” I whispered, shivering as I felt my side grow wet. Her family didn’t say a word as we left, shocked into silence.

Sitting on the edge of a table, I winced as an old ewe picked the glass from my side. My shirt was long gone, bloody and punctured, it’d been tossed into a nearby bin. Miriam bit her lip, watching the nurse work her magic. She seemed nervous and shaky, even a little nauseous at the blood, but she stayed.

“Is he going to be okay?” Miriam asked, blinking back her tears.

“Ugh!” I snarled as the doctor cleaned my biggest cut with disinfectant. “That stings.”

“I know it does honey.” She cooed. “But we have to clean them. They’d hurt even more if your cuts got infected.” Satisfied with the state of my wounds, the doctor pulled out a roll of gauze. The doctor flashed Miriam a reassuring smile as she applied the bandages.

“Your friend here, K-6-”

“His NAME is Donovan.” Miriam interrupted with a pout. The sheep doctor nodded, pushing up her small glasses.

“Donovan is going to be fine. No stitches were necessary, so all I had to do was disinfect and bandage. He’ll be right as rain in a week or two.” That was a relief. “Now, if I may ask. How did this happen?” Some of those tears she’d been holding back broke free. For some reason, watching her cry brought a lump of regret to my throat. Me and my stupid clumsiness. I should have been careful.

“I’m fine Miriam. Really.” I said softly, with a smile. “It was my fault anyway. I’m nothing, please don’t waste your tears on me.” I was confused when her breath caught in her chest. She stared at me, her face twisting in pain before choking out a sob and running out the door. The doctor sighed.

“Please Donovan, be careful with Miriam. She’s been sheltered her whole life. She doesn’t understand the way the world works.” I nodded solemnly.

“I will ma’am. Don’t worry.” I promised, gazing out the door. I’ll protect you Miriam. I won’t make you cry again, I swear.


	3. Friends Through Thick and Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I would have had this up yesterday, but upon reviewing the chapter, I didn't like it so much. I took the time to rework it. It's a little short, but there are longer chapters coming up. Thanks for reading!

“Mmf.” I grunted, wincing a little as I changed my bandages. Adhesive on fur was a painful combination. They still hurt a bit, but my cuts were healing nicely. Slipping back into my black shirt, I pushed myself onto the carpet. Dropping the loaned first aid kit on my drawer, I wandered out the door and into a hub of activity. Hugging the wall, I kept back as a pack of kids came barreling through. Their laughter echoed off the walls, infectious to the adults looking on with affectionate grins.

“Don’t break anything!” Nikolai hollered, taking up the rear. He slowed to a stop by my door, panting with paws resting on his knees.

“I’m not…” Huff. “I’m not as young…” Huff. “As I used to be.” He gasped, smiling broadly. Nikolai turned to beam at me, his giant white head dashed with wrinkles and scars.

“Hey Nikolai.” I waved, shy of the towering polar bear. Nikolai had never been anything but nice, he was just so BIG! That height made me nervous, mindful of paws big enough to squish my head like a grape.

“No need to be afraid little pup.” Nikolai chuckled, smelling my fear. “We’re all family here.” He tugged on his collar. Gingerly, I reached out to brush my palm against the smooth metal. “We stick together.” I made a tentative grin. “C’mon, go play out in the sun!” Nikolai encouraged. “Sunday only comes around once a week. Though I’d get some breakfast first. I hear they’re serving eggs today.”

“Eggs?” My ears perked right up, my tail swishing in excitement. That got me into high-gear. I was out of there faster than the old bear could blink.

Soft grass cushioned my head. Sweet pollen dusted my nose, a gift from all the pretty little flowers dotting the hill. Radiant sunlight warmed my fur; the breeze a tender caress. Staring up at the bright blue sky, I teased out shapes from cotton-ball clouds. Rubbing my full stomach, I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes. I’d only had the pleasure of tasting eggs a handful of times in my life. Breakfast was fantastic. Those eggs were, paws down, the best to ever cross my plate. Sizzling hot, yolk a little runny but not overcooked… A pinch of salt, some pepper and I was in heaven.

The wind picked up. My nose twitched, sniffing the breeze. Someone was coming; I could detect the fresh scent of clean wool and lamb. A minute later and the sound of grass under hooves caught my attention. Was it her? I cracked open an eye and scanned the newcomer. A lightness filled my chest when I spotted Miriam, standing a short distance away. By the way she kept twitching and shuffling her weight, I could see that something was bothering her. Sitting up excitedly, my tail thumping the grass, I waved. Making up her mind, she waved back and trotted up the hill. 

"Hey, Donovan...” She said weakly, a frown pulling at her face. “You doing okay?” I gave her a toothy grin and two thumbs up.

“I feel awesome!” Miriam’s eyes flicked down to my side. I felt the bandages under my shirt, the realization dawning on me. “They’re almost gone.” I reassured her, giving a small smile. “It only hurts when I stretch too far, and even then, just a little.” That seemed to ease her a little, the anxiety visibly draining from her expression. Still, the shadow of guilt hung over her narrow shoulders.

“I’m sorry they happened in the first place.” She confessed. “Daddy isn’t like that.” She started in a small voice. “I don’t know why he got so mad. I’ve never seen him like that before… It was scary. I’m SO sorry he hurt you.” She looked to be on the verge of tears. My spirit fell a little at her words. She was still sad. After nearly a week and Miriam was still sad.

“I don’t like it when you’re sad Miriam. It makes me feel helpless ‘cause you’re always so happy, and now you’re not.” Miriam cast her gaze to the ground.

“It’s just wrong. Daddy would never do that to me or my sister. I don’t understand how dad can be gentle with me, and so… so, evil, with you.” Miriam looked so dejected pangs of hurt echoed through my heart. There had to be something I could do. Standing up, I brushed off my pants and came close enough for a hug.

“I don’t care what he did, Miriam. I just want you back.” Finally, _finally_ , she smiled.

“You really miss me that much?” I nodded, wagging my tail like crazy. “C’mere!” Miriam bleated, throwing her arms around me in a hug. I returned the gesture, glad to have her back.

“Wanna do something?” I asked, my breath hot on her shoulder.

“I have a soccer ball.” I broke our embrace and looked her in the eye.

“I’ll go see if any of the others want to play if you go get it.” A steely glint entered her eye.

“You’re on!” She challenged, pumping her fists skyward.

No one wanted to play. Or technically, nobody wanted to play with Miriam. “I don’t get it.” Miriam huffed, kicking the grass. “Do they hate me or something?” Arms curled around the worn, checkered ball, I shook my head.

“Nah, that’s not it. They’re just scared.” Warm wind rustled leaves in the distance, white banded clouds loomed on the horizon. Miriam frowned.

“Tigers and bears and lions are afraid of a little lamb?” I rolled my eyes.

“More like terrified of big bad ram Victor.” Understanding filled her hazel eyes. “If you got a bloody nose, or a few scrapes, your dad doesn’t forgive accidents.” I finished dryly, feeling my bandages through the thick cloth of my shirt. Miriam was silent.

“I don’t blame them. He’s… _different_ around the servants. So mean and cold. Why did I never see it?” There was no sadness in her words, just an air of disappointment. I smiled weakly, trying to lighten the tense mood.

“Do you know any other lambs? We could play with them.” I offered, dropping the ball to the grass. A look of frustration came into Miriam’s eyes. She grit her teeth and crinkled her snout disdainfully.

“I HAD sheep friends. When I told them about you, they disappointed me too. None of them would play with a servant. It’s ‘beneath’ them.” Miriam snorted, disgusted just thinking about her once friends. My ears drooped at the news. I frowned and shook my head. Heavy regret filled my heart.

“I’m sorry you lost your friends because of me. If you want, I can leave you alone.”  With my shoulders hunched and tail drooping, I must've looked like someone just up and kicked me.  

“Hey!” Miriam snapped, causing me to jerk back. Her eyes were fiery, glowing with fierce determination. “You’re the only one who stuck by me Donovan. You’re nice and thoughtful, I don’t want to lose a friend like you.” Fluffy warmth filled my whole body at Miriam’s heartfelt words. “It was worth losing all the mammals who were just pretending, to find you. Want to be best friends?” After a few moments’ silence, I exploded in a squeal of joy and picked her up in a hug.

“OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH MIRIAM!” I twirled her around, tongue lolling from my mouth in a goofy grin.  Mirth sparkled in my eyes.  The wounds in my side were completely forgotten, the ever-present ache eased to a tingle.

“Put me down you monster!” She giggled, making no move to break free. The sun shone brightly in the deep blue sky, warming my fur as insects hummed serenely from the vibrant gardens.


	4. Coming of Age

“Hey.” I smiled, standing in a patch of white flowers. Miriam looked up from her spot in the grass. “Thought I’d find you here. Dawn says you always disappear around the grove.” She snorted and rolled onto her back. I sat down beside her in the sweet smelling grass. “I can see why you like it here.” I looked around at the circle of trees and flowers. Hidden from view and cradled by the trees. Everything smelled like flowers and earth. Miriam’s hidey hole really was beautiful. I laid down beside her, staring up at the cloud-spotted sky. “It’s warm.” I mused.

“It’s summer.” I imagined her rolling her eyes.

“Yeah.” I said dreamily.

“Don’t you have work?” She asked. Ask anyone else that question and they’d think you were trying to ditch ‘em. Not with me and Miriam. She asked out of concern. If I was caught shirking my duties, I’d have to pay in blood.

“I finished early. So I came to find you.”

“I swear Donovan. You’re like a little duckling, following mama everywhere she goes.” I flashed her a smile.

“Am I a cute little duck?” Miriam was letting her wool grow out long and wild, but I could still see her blush.

“You’re the ugly duckling.” I feigned a hurt expression. Miriam gave one of her soft smiles that reached all the way up to her eyes. “But that’s okay, because the ugly duckling wasn’t a duck. He was a swan, and grew up strong and handsome.” Now I was the one to turn beet red under my fur. “I remember when you barely said a thing. I’m glad you’re a swan Donovan.” I felt Miriam’s hand curl around mine.

“Me too.” I grasped her hand, reveling in the softness of her skin. We stayed like that for hours, watching as the sky went orange, swirled with blue and finally deepened into indigo.

The next morning, I awoke with a bounce in my step. Quickly showering, I groomed my shedding winter coat in a whirlwind of fluff. Scrutinizing my reflection in one of the mirrors above the sinks, I narrowed my blue eyes. Some would call me handsome, what with my shiny black fur and thick jawline. My features were strong and well-defined, a thick snout and broad shoulders. Wearing nothing but a towel, the white diamond patch of fur was plainly visible on my chest.

“Hey.” Nikolai poked his great white head through the door. I smiled to myself, fond of the old bear. Nikolai was like a father to the kids who’d never known theirs. Kind, intense, nobody gets to him. Only we got to see the soft heart he hides.

“Sup.” I waved, turning my head. Grim concern warped his scarred face into a frown. I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Something wrong?” Nikolai paused, looking me over before giving a sigh.

“Get dressed, I want to talk to you. We’ll get breakfast.” And he left. Utterly confused, I sauntered over to my neatly folded clothes, determined to get to the bottom of this. Not much bothered Nikolai, not even when Victor took a switch to his face. For him to drop that expert stoicism something had to be wrong.

Picking at my plate of beetles, I took a sip of water and searched Nikolai’s face. I broke the silence.

“You wanted to talk?” He finished chewing his bite slowly and swallowed.

“I want you to be careful around the sheep from now on. Especially the ewes.” I drummed my claws on the wooden table.

“I am careful! It’s not like I get off from getting hit.” His face scrunched up in pain.

“That’s not it. You’re not a child anymore Donovan. You’ve grown into a man.” I rolled my eyes.

“Okay. I’m sixteen. So?” Sorrow glittered in his eyes, making me shiver uncomfortably.

“You’re young and spry. Fresh blood. Nearing the age when some of the ewes will have work for you, very different than what you’ve done before.” I shrugged, still not getting it.

“I can handle anything they throw at me.”

“No.” Nikolai growled, baring his teeth. I leaned back, startled by the sudden aggression.

“What they want, you shouldn’t be forced to give. Sex, Donovan.” He clarified with a snarl. “One day, you will be asked to bed a ewe.” My eyes went wide.

“What!?” I spluttered, trying to find the words. “I don’t- I can’t… they’re sheep!” I accentuated my distress with wild gesturing. “They have rams for Christ sake! Why would a sheep ever want that from me!?” My lip curled in disgust as shivers fluffed up my tail. Weariness overcame Nikolai’s features.

“These rich bastards marry off their daughters. Everything is arranged. Mating with the servants is an old practice. They can feel in control, and no one has to bear an illegitimate heir.”

“It’s sick.” I gagged, hugging myself. Nikolai nodded knowingly.

“I know, but refusing them isn’t worth the pain. My best friend rejected an advance, so many years ago now…” Nikolai’s gaze turned distant as he reminisced about an old friend. “I never the old coyote again. He was sold. I don’t even know if he lives.” My jaw dropped in horror.

“I can still perform my duties. Not wanting to fuck a sheep doesn’t mean I can’t work!” The polar bear’s eyes were sad.

“Rebellion of any kind isn’t tolerated. The overseers use ANY transgression as a show of power. You will be made an example of.”

Those words rang in my head for days. Not even the singlemindedness of work could clear my head. Standing in the middle of a fountain, I was drenched in sweat. This garden was beautiful, full of flowers and marble statues, but the only shade was cast by emerald border hedges. Hedges too distant to give relief from the burning sun. Sweat matting my fur, I pushed hard on the long handle of the brush. Just a little more algae. There were other tasks that had to be done today, but thank god they were all indoors. Whoever invented AC was a genius. Leaning on the handle as a support, I closed my eyes and panted heavily in a moment’s rest.

“Is that him?” Dawn’s voice. Two pairs of hooves crushing the grass. Miriam’s calming scent, like the paper of her books and pink rubber erasers. Standing straight, I wiped the sweat from my face and gave them a big smile. Miriam wasn’t smiling. If anything, she was annoyed.

“I’m sorry Donovan, but big sis here just had to tag along.” Miriam scowled, pointing at her sister with a thumb. I dipped my head to the giggling sister in question.

“Ma’am.” Dawn sized me up, eyes magnified by her thick glasses.

“Well, he is handsome. I can see why you spend all your time around him.” I shuffled my weight around awkwardly, ignoring Miriam’s blush. Dawn was Miriam’s older sister. Twenty two whereas we were both sixteen. She had her wool up in a big poof, and always chose to wear the most modest, boring clothing. If she weren’t an absolute asshole, you’d easily mistake her for a shy young woman.

Dawn looked at me through sultry half-lidded eyes.

“He’s not half bad. Maybe when you’re a bit older, I can show you how a real woman handles her men.” I went weak at the knees. Sweat that had nothing to do with the sun ran down my face. Miriam wasn’t faring much better. Her mouth was held agape, fingers twitching of their own accord. Giving me a wink, Dawn turned around and left us hanging.

“heheh… That was weird.” I tried laughing it off awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head.

“She’s just kidding.” Miriam’s assurance rang hollow, ever for her.

“Jesus. Right after Nikolai gave me that talk, too.” I shook my head. Miriam grinned wickedly.

“Birds and the bees?” She posited. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

“Nope. Well, kind of. More like what I should do if one of you wants to, uhh… you know.” I gestured weakly. “Do the thing.” Miriam nodded.

“Sometimes I catch my aunts gossiping about the servants. Giving them ‘scores’.” My heart sank with each word. Nikolai wasn’t a liar, but I’d hoped. Miriam smiled innocently, completely unaware of my feelings. “He give you advice on how to turn them down?” I looked away, biting my lip. No one spoke for half a minute. “What did he say Donovan?” Miriam’s voice was high, tinged with fear. Was she scared for me? Her concern brought a little warmth to my heart.

“He said it wasn’t right. What they want I shouldn’t be forced to give.” Miriam gave a distressed squeak when I said ‘forced’. “If I’m asked. I have to. What I feel doesn’t matter.” I jerked in surprise as Miriam jumped me. Her arms wrapped around my torso as she buried her head in my chest.

“That’s disgusting!” She screamed into me. “My best friend doesn’t have a choice? I do! I can choose, so why can’t you?” I embraced her in my arms, feeling her despair cut into me like a dagger.

“Your family owns me.” I told her softly. She let go and jumped back, staring at me like I was her worst nightmare.

“I know, I knew, but I didn’t want to… I didn’t want to believe it was like that.” She was crying, fat tears falling from red-rimmed eyes. Miriam looked about ready to bolt, she was twitching so bad.

“No, Miriam please.” I reached out for her, begging. How we could go from light banter to pouring out our souls was beyond me. This emotional roller coaster shattered my nerves, laying my pleading, pathetic self bare. “Don’t run away from this, because I can’t.” Miriam fell to her knees and started sobbing.

“How can you be so strong Donovan?” A cloud passed in front of the sun, giving us some respite. “You didn’t cry when dad threw you on the glass. You’re not crying now. My family treats you like some piece of meat without thoughts or feelings, and you’re still so incredible.” I took a step forward, longing to put my arms around her and tell Miriam it’s all going to turn out fine. It wasn’t my place, but I’d already broken a promise. “You’re kind and gentle. You work harder than you have to, just so you can see me. You always know how I’m feeling, then you act as if I’m the most important person in the world.”

“C’mon Miriam.” I said, coming closer. “None of those things are true. I’m just me. A stupid, sweaty oaf, good for nothing but doing what I’m told.” For what felt like the first time, true rage twisted Miriam’s face in a snarl.

“Who did this to you? What godforsaken mammal filled your head with these lies!?” Angry tears streamed down her cheeks. “Look at what they’ve done! Listen to me Donovan. Everything those bastards said is a lie. You are NOT stupid! You’re not an oaf and your life has meaning!” We were within an arm’s reach of one another.

“I can’t even read Miriam.” Her eyes filled with fiery determination.

“Then I’ll teach you.” I flinched. This wasn’t supposed to be happening.

“I’m not allowed!” There was no swaying her.

“We’ll do it in secret.” I rubbed my temples in frustration.

“We’ll BOTH get in trouble for this…” I felt her hand over my heart.

“Donovan…” She said softly. “It doesn’t matter how long it takes. Your life is worth just as much as mine, and I WILL get you to see it.”

“If you say so.” I smiled, taking her into a great big hug. “I care about you Miriam. I want you to remember that.” Affection swelled in my chest, spreading a lightness to every fiber of my body. Her familiar smell filled my nostrils and I felt so safe in that brief moment. “Heh… I don’t want to let go.” Miriam gripped harder, her crying becoming sweet laughter.


	5. The Night Can't Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time.

“Remember to dot your i’s, for the twelfth time.” Miriam spoke from behind her book, sitting on a dusty lawn chair with her hooves up on a crate.

“Yeah I know.” I muttered, double-checking my work. “I’m pretty sure it’s more like the fortieth time, by the way.” She just grunted back. Beams of light cut through a few slots in the wooden walls. Dust motes floated serenely in the light, a testament to the filth of abandonment. This storage shed had been cleared years ago, hosting only a few crates, crappy chairs and an old desk. For the two past years, it had been our haven. Hidden from prying eyes, Miriam and I met here every Sunday for our clandestine classes. It was musty and got a little warm during the summer months, but some of my best memories happened right here.

“How’s college?” I asked my dearest friend, slamming down my pencil. “Finished. Magnifico!” I kissed my claws, acting as if my big, blocky handwriting was a masterwork.

“Cut it out, ya big goof.” She put down her book and strutted over. Peering over my shoulder, she leafed through my notebook with a critical eye.

“Practice makes perfect.” She said, making an approving noise in the back of her throat. “This is good. No spelling mistakes, grammar’s excellent. Your word choice is unusual, not what I’d use… But that’s good!” She added quickly when she saw the downcast look on my face. “You think outside the box. I’m proud of you Donovan.” Miriam’s words tempered the fire in my chest, making me blush at the praise. “Half my class can’t read as well as you. It’s obvious they only got in cause of rich mommy and daddy.” I turned to look at her, shocked to see Miriam’s eyes baleful.

“Wanna go for a walk?” I suggested with a pleasant smile. That shook her out of it.

“Sure. The woods by the river?” My smile disappeared.

“I’m not allowed to go that far.”

“C’mon.” She pouted, pushing on my arm. “No one has to know.”

“They’ll find out.”

“They didn’t last time!” My face twisted in memory of pain.

“Yes, they did.” She looked ready to debate whatever I’d say, but Miriam really wasn’t expecting that answer.

“What happened?” There was fear in her voice. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Regret coiled around my heart. She didn’t deserve to find out this way.

“I didn’t want you to feel guilty.” Yup, there it was. Guilt, plain as day in her beautiful hazel eyes.

“I shouldn’t have dragged you out there, Were you… did it hurt?” The question I dreaded she would ask. Just thinking about it brought a wince to my face.

“Overseer Jeremiah was pissed, but fair. Said I shoulda known better, but I couldn’t be faulted for following commands. I only got a few hits with the cane.” Miriam rushed forward to give me a hug. Her wool was nice and soft, she was warm.

“God, I’m such an idiot. You really didn’t want to go, it was too easy to convince you. I should have seen it.” I hugged her tighter, grabbing a fistful of her shirt in my paws. “I might as well be a bat for how blind I am.” Miriam joked without mirth. “Even with me, you’re still scared to refuse.”

“…” I didn’t say a thing. I didn’t have to.

Miriam and I walked the pond side paths, under the branches of weeping willows. The sun was shining, a pleasant breeze tousled my fur. Ducks and their little ones quacked in the ponds, regarding us with curious little eyes.

“You never said how college was going.” I said nonchalantly, watching flowers sway to the wind. The scent of pollen, grass and water was strong on the air. Miriam took my paw. Heat flushed the skin of my face.

“I’m nearly finished with my first degree.” I shot her a pleased toothy grin.

“That’s great! You always were the smartest person here.”

“Pffbt.” She stuck out her tongue. “I still have years of schooling before I can even hope to become a doctor.”

“Perseverance. If anyone can do it, you can. I know you’re going to save a lot of people one day.” Miriam squeezed my paw.

“Thank you Donovan. That… that means a lot to me. _You_ mean the world to me.” She stopped beneath the tender caress of a willow tree. I did too, loathe to break my hold on her gentle hand. I searched her face, finding a slight blush and soft affection. Happiness filled my veins.

“I haven’t had the best life. I’m the property of a wealthy family, but when I’m around you Miriam… I feel so free.” We both smiled. I closed the distance between us, gingerly taking her face in my paws. “That’s not everything.” I breathed, taking in her delightful scent; light, a hint of paper and dusty sheds. “You are kind and thoughtful, carrying yourself by my side through thick and thin. You _care_. Enough to teach me how to read and write. Miriam Bellwether, you see something in my eyes, my soul that I can’t.” Tears gathered in her eyes. I brought our faces closer, an inch of air separating our noses. “I love you Miriam. I love you so much and it hurts so bad. You deserve someone you can be with, truly be with.” My breathing hitched and my eyes started to burn. “I can’t be that person Miriam. I’m not good enough. We can’t have children together and I’ll always be tethered to this place. Chained til the day I die.” By the end I was crying, hot tears falling down my face. Warm wind blew overhead, carrying the smell of good earth and sweet grass.

Miriam touched the side of my face, wiping away the tears.

“You are more than I deserve.” She said simply, her beautiful soul shining through her eyes. “I want to be with you. You’re the one I love Donovan, no one else. This money, the estate… It feels hollow without you. Your life, your _love_ is priceless. It made me so happy to hear you say those words… I will give everything just to hear them again. I love you Donovan. It won’t matter how long it takes. One day, you will be free and no one can stop you.” She never ceased to amaze me. That fierce glow, the steely determination. When she got like this, whatever she dreamed was fated to come true.

For the first time in my life, I chose something that changed us forever. Holding her like Miriam Bellwether was the answer to the world, I leaned in close and touched my lips to hers’. She kissed me back, her tongue parting my lips and meeting with mine. I’d never tasted anything so sweet.


	6. Built in Another's Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy stuff ahead. 
> 
> As always, any feedback is really appreciated!

Preparations began in earnest. Code-named ‘daybreak’, Miriam and I began devising the grand scheme. Progress was slow, all variables had to be accounted for. No deviations, no inaccuracies in patrols or security details. We both knew what was at stake. I’d never seen one, but a few of the older servants recalled two foxes who dared to dream. Both were caught. Both were beaten and hung, despite the woman’s pregnancy. No one’s made the attempt since. Hearing about the cold blooded murder of a family… I knew what to expect if we were caught. Of course Miriam would be fine, but the wolf who stole her heart?

Turning the lock to Victor’s study, I was rewarded by a satisfying click. A month of brown-nosing the Bellwethers came to fruition. Wearing the face of a meek servant, eager to please; Isabelle Bellwether melted like butter in my paws. Miriam’s continued referrals as to my thorough cleaning habits (completely accurate) were far from useless too. Near unlimited access to bedrooms, the private library and a few studies proved to be the motherlode. Not even Miriam was allowed in her father’s most secure office; the documents housed within of such a sensitive nature. How fortunate a certain someone helped me become literate.

Tugging the little cart holding my cleaning supplies, I closed the door behind me and got to work. Roaring like the thing was on its last legs, my vacuum chugged on the carpet. Victor Bellwether had shitty taste in decorum. Dark burgundy walls, heavyset chairs modeled in the Victorian style of gaudy paws and inlaid gold. Mahogany cabinets covered the back wall, making space behind the ram’s dark-wood desk for an enormous painting. Powdered wigs and ridiculous white frills. The sheep in oil paints looked uncomfortable as all hell, evident by the scowl on his supernaturally white face.

After I was done with the carpet, out came my old friend the feather duster. I counted myself lucky the man was some kind of clean freak. No stains to wash out and only a light dusting would suffice. In ten minutes time I had the cabinets looking shinier than when they were new. Turning my attention to the door, I stood still as the dead. Straining my ears, I searched for any signs of a commotion. Nothing. Let the espionage commence.

Clearing Victor’s desk, I carefully set his papers, knick-knacks and fancy laptop on the carpet. The computer was most likely a wealth of intel, but that was more up Miriam’s alley than mine. Producing a pristine rag and hardwood cleaner from the cart, I put them on the desk for an alibi. My paws shook as I leafed through the papers from Victor’s desk. If anyone caught me now…

Third cabinet in, I found something pretty damn incriminating. Business documents, detailing proposed plans between Bug-Burga International, the Foal News Coalition, Amberly Pharmaceuticals and Bellwether Fuels. A few days ago, Miriam took me aside and told me what I should be looking for. She knew her family, among others, were participating in shady, EXTREMELY illegal activities. Overheard snippets of phone chatter from her dad, and the bribing of powerful city councilors to get Dawn in as mayor was proof enough. Now _this_. Ideas on fixing the market, breaking anti-trust laws and manufacturing recessions in their favor… Not to mention buying off seats in the senate and courts. I even saw a folder thick with dossiers on us servants. Slavery was abolished more than a hundred years ago, or so I was told. Making what they’ve been doing to us highly punishable and _easily_ chargeable.

Placing everything back where I’d found it, I tucked the evidence below my cleaning supplies and trotted along. Miriam had already found a way out. These papers burning a hole in my cart were the last pieces to the puzzle. Victor Bellwether’s business trip was drawing to a close. He was due home in three days, giving us a very narrow window. I didn’t want to cut it close. Tomorrow we were getting out. A mish-mash of excitement and anxiety boiled in my gut, making me jumpy. I needed this to work, but so much could go so wrong.

“This is so much better than I expected!” Miriam gushed, pouring over the papers filched from her father. “I knew there had to be _some_ proof of wrongdoing, but this?” Miriam leapt up from her bed squealing and held me in a crushing hug. Well, as crushing as a ewe could muster, anyway. The close contact made my heart flutter.

“The mammals listed in the papers, is it enough to take them down for good?” I asked, more than half of what I read getting lost in a maze of jargon.

“Yes! YES!” She shouted ecstatically.

“Shh!” I shushed her, raising a claw to my lips.

“These documents weren’t even in a safe?” She asked me again incredulously.

“Some of them were on his desk.” Miriam blinked.

“That’s just stupid. My dad is an arrogant prick. Something this sensitive, and he leaves it on the fucking desk.” My eyes widened at the sudden venom. Miriam saw my shock and sighed.

“Sorry, it’s just that some mammals from college got to me. They accused me of being accomplice to something called the ‘sheep conspiracy’.” Miriam employed exaggerated air quotes. “Because I’m a Bellwether. Now I feel like a fool because they were right. There is a sheep conspiracy, but it’s not the Illuminati, that’s for sure. Just leaves this on the goddamned desk…” I smiled, kissing her cheek.

“This arrogance is the final nail in their coffin. We got them because they thought themselves invincible.” Miriam giggled at my touch and smiled bashfully.

“You’re right. Tomorrow we’re gone, and in the days after this little empire comes crashing down.” I stared into the reflective screen of her computer, a window of light in the darkened hues of her bedroom.

“Who do we give this to? How do we know which cop or agent isn’t bought?” Miriam took my paws and squeezed them.

“There’s this cop making the headlines. She’s good, busting financial rackets in Downtown Zootopia and drug cartels out of the Rainforest District. Judy Hopps, ZPD’s first rabbit officer.” I flicked my ears straight up and rose a brow.

“Rabbit cop? You really think she can help us?” Miriam grinned a wicked smile.

“I know she will. My sister sanctioned or ran half the rackets she’s shut down. Judy digs into the deep dark pit of Zootopian corruption and drags these bastards into the light. Dawn’s pressured the chief of police into canning her, but that would kill trust in the council. She’s a real hero of the people.”

“Wow.” My eyes were bigger than dinner plates, sparkling like a star struck pup’s. Miriam got up from her bed and grabber her handbag.

“I’m gonna make sure everything’s running smoothly. I skimmed some money from around the house and got us a place, rented a car. I’ll leave an anonymous tip for Judy and we’ll be there if she bites.” Familiar anxiety ate away at the walls of my stomach.

“Just stay safe. Remember, there’s someone waiting for you to come home.” Her eyes softened and she came in close for a kiss. My heart rate skyrocketed as we explored each other’s mouths. Our hot breath intermingled, her scent bristled with want in my nostrils. Her hand pushed against my chest and I took us down to the bed. Our paws groped each other, my claws gentle against her wool. Eventually we had to break apart for air. The both of us gasping, I could feel the arousal in my blood whining for more.

“It’s getting late.” I looked over to Miriam, her wool wild from our little grind. “You should go set everything up. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop next time.” Miriam jumped off the bed and hurried to the door.

“Yeah. At least I know the perfect way to celebrate after everything’s said and done.” She gave me a seductive glare and rushed out of the room. I was left feeling a little too hot under the collar, blushing like a schoolgirl.

Ten at night with nothing to do. Tomorrow was Sunday, so I didn’t have to tuck in early for work, but I was bored as hell. Sitting on the porch to the servant’s quarters, I stared up at the star-studded sky. Behind the trees shone a silver crescent. Fireflies flitted around the lawns, looking like tiny living embers dancing to a silent song all their own. This place had its own kind of charm, soured though it may be by the blatant corruption of our masters. Perfume, overbearing and eye-watering rode the warm breeze. I smelled her before she could round the corner. Dawn. No one else used that particular stench.

“Just the man I was looking for.” She uttered smugly, stumbling forward in a drunken stupor. Alcohol fumes followed her like the plague. I wrinkled my snout in disgust, but said nothing. “C’mon.” She tugged on my sleeve. I wanted to recoil at her touch, her scent bitter and biting at my nostrils. “I need your help with something.” I sighed internally.

“Of course ma’am.” She leaned against me, hands uncomfortably low on my waist.

“Carry me.” I rolled my eyes. Dawn jumped into my arms and I caught her without trouble. She was light, smaller than her sister. So small for a sheep she might have had a growth disorder. “Take me to my room.” Something about this was rubbing me the wrong way, but I had to oblige.

“I’d be happy to.” The words rolled off my tongue dead, but she was too drunk to care.

Dawn’s room was much like Miriam’s. Dark colors, cool browns and greens; but for her sordid taste in furniture. Dawn had a luxurious canopy bed, big enough for a freaking lion to roll around in. Instead of a computer and desk, she had a vanity littered with trinkets. Dawn’s armoire was inlaid with gold and several city files were littered on the floor. Setting her down gently on the cushy bed, I bowed and took my leave.

“Have a good even-”

“Stay.” She barked, interrupting me. I stopped halfway to the door, paralyzed in trepidation.

“Ma’am?” I gulped, shaking. Please, dear god don’t say what I think you will…

“Close the door and come here.” Dread clumping up in my throat, I shut her door and walked back to her bed.

“Is there something I can do for you?” I said in a small voice. Dawn’s deceptively joyous eyes turned bitter.

“It’s obvious. My sister has you wrapped around her little finger, thinks she can keep you all to herself. Well, now that she’s not here to cause a scene...” She gestured to her bedside table. I felt like I was going to faint. Dawn had a camcorder. A. Fucking. Camcorder. “Set it up.” She ordered.

“Please…” I begged her.

“Did I say you could speak?” She growled dangerously. “Do as you’re told.” Taking a few breaths to steady my paws, I did as I was told.

Set up on its tripod with a clear view of the bed, a solid red light indicated the camera was recording. I stared at the black lens, pleading with a higher power to intervene.

“Look at me.” I felt sickened and vulnerable, but years of conditioning nudged me to turn around. Dawn was stretched over the blanket, her clothes in a heap at the foot of her bed. Glaring at her naked body sent a chill up my spine. No! I already love someone… I can't betray her! I DON’T LOVE YOU DAWN! None of these words made it past my lips, dying on the tip of my tongue.

Dawn beckoned me closer. My limbs felt like lead, but the fear was even worse. Fear of pain. The terror of facing Miriam, of being backed into a corner. The lack of agency clawed my soul and broke my heart. Only now did I realize the magnitude of my scars. I was a broken man, beaten down and formed to another’s will. I’m a coward. A bastard. A piece of shit. It was easier to bow my head and lick my owner’s boots than face their ire. I’ll have to live with that shame for the rest of my life.

“Undress.” The command was simple. My paws were shaking like mad as I slipped out of my shirt. I could feel my eyes burning, my breath hitching in a sob. Years of painstaking training led to this moment. Sean would be so proud. Faced with a command, the merest suggestion of disobedience begot crippling anxiety. I couldn’t breathe; the urge to rip and tear at my own skin was overpowering. This flesh was quivering and weak, bite and scratch it all away! My head felt like it was full of lead, my body feeling several sizes too small for my bloated soul. I wanted to die. The itch was everywhere, driving me insane.

“Just come to me Donovan.” Dawn comforted, her rotten words sickeningly sweet. She gave me a slow, predatory smile. The pain was too much. My thoughts were scattered and frayed. Nothing was more important than freeing myself of this wretched agony. Nearly ripping the rest of my clothes off in a snarling frenzy, I climbed into bed.

“Sit.” Dawn commanded. Immediately I stilled, sitting before her. The air was warm, her scent laden with alcohol and sweaty wool. The hormonal ewe scooched up toward me. She took my hands in hers’, directing them to hold her waist. “I got a treat for you, ya big bad wolf.” She giggled. I blinked robotically, my spirit broken. Dawn grabbed the back of my head and pulled my face near her nether regions. I could smell the desperate lust, feeling it fill my nose and cloud my thoughts. Salty tears rimmed my eyes. “How about a little kiss?” I opened my jaws, letting my tongue hang out. She shivered at the heat of my panting breaths. Gripping my head tightly, Dawn forced my snout to pleasure her. Burning need, messy fluid stained my muzzle and chin. I had to choke back a gag, swallowing the bile rising in my throat. “Don’t forget to lick.” I didn’t. My heart shattered in twain.  


	7. The Duo's Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last. Something to distract from what just happened. At least our favorite team comes crashing in!

_Ring! Ring!_

“Shut up…” Judy groaned, throwing her pillow at the cell phone freaking out on her desk.

_Ring! Ring!_

“Oh sweet cheese and crackers.” She mumbled. “Who in their right mind would call at this hour?” A quick glance to the alarm clock revealed that it was indeed far too late for this shit. “Half past midnight…” Judy grumbled, grabbing her shrieking phone. Squinting at the searing blue screen, her sleepy eyes could only make out ‘unknown number’. A few sluggish thoughts traipsed through her head. Judy’s number was a closely guarded secret, just who was on the other end of the line? “I’m going to regret this.” Judy sighed, taking the call.

“Judy Hopps speaking. Would you care explaining why you’re calling and how you got this number? Make it brief if you can. I’m not sure if you noticed, but it’s not midday.” She just had to add in a dry tone.

“We need your help.” Came a panicked woman’s voice. Instantly Judy’s cop instincts kicked into overdrive. The world sharpened into focus on the drop of a dime.

“What’s the emergency?” She asked calmly, all vestiges of exhaustion evaporating.

“I need to report a…” Hesitation. “It’s so big I don’t even know what to call it!” Judy took a long breath.

“I’m supposed to be off tomorrow, but I’ll come in to talk with you. Be at precinct one at nine in the morning and we’ll discuss this further.” Judy was about to hang up when the woman screeched.

“NO! Not the station! I called you directly because you’re the only one I can trust. How about the Bug-Burga in downtown Zootopia, 72nd NW Bearon Avenue across from Little Rodentia?” A public space. She and her partner(s) wanted to meet somewhere public, lessening the prospects of this being a set-up significantly. Judy still had her doubts, but rifled around her desk for a pen and paper to jot down the location.

“Ma’am, I hope this won’t be a waste of time.”

“It won’t be!” The woman promised. “I… I’m using a burner phone. I think it’s safe to disclose some information if you need to be convinced.”

“Very well.” Judy mused, wondering what kind of case could be coming her way.

“My lover is being held against his will at a private facility. If I can’t get him out tomorrow, he’s going to die.” Fear. The woman’s voice was choked with fear and despair. “We’ve already made plans to smuggle him out, but that’s not enough. We both want the organization and people responsible to come crumbling down.” Her voice quickly became bitter, coated in venom. Judy could smell that there were things the woman was leaving out.

“Excuse me?” Judy said incredulously. “He’s being held prisoner, awaiting execution? However, the way you’ve described the situation and your own involvement leads me to believe you have some autonomy to move and associate.”

“You’re correct.” The woman answered. “My name is Miriam Bellwether and the facility in question is my family’s estate. It’s not just Donovan being held either. I don’t know the exact count, but several others suffer alongside him.”

“Holy shit.” Judy whispered away from the phone. She could not believe what this woman was saying. It was almost too good to be true. “You don’t happen to be related to Dawn Bellwether by any chance?” A short pause.

“That bitch is my sister.” Yikes. Judy winced. She could picture the boiling hostility in Miriam’s eyes from the phone. Well, if true, this was beginning to work in Judy’s favor. Too many white collar crimes and drug rackets could be traced indirectly to the ‘honorable’ mayor. Miriam presented the perfect opportunity to take Dawn’s wooly ass down once and for all.

“Okay.” Judy began. “We’ll meet at the Bug-Burga. What time?”

“Eleven A.M.” Miriam replied.

“Alright.” Judy jotted down the time on the old sticky note she’d scrounged up. “I’ll see you there Miriam. Stay safe.” Miriam hung up. Getting the sense something big was about to go down, Judy flicked through her contacts for a certain canine. Nick Wilde, conman extraordinaire and proprietor of Wilde Times amusement park. She had him listed as ‘Dumb Fox’. He similarly had her under ‘Sly Bunny’. At least since the last time she’d looked over his shoulder.

_Ring! Ring!_

“Didn’t know bunnies were nocturnal, Carrots.” Nick muttered irritably, treated to the same rude awakening as Judy.

“I got a case Nick. I’m going to need your help on this one.” Judy grit her teeth, anticipating a deluge of snarky comments.

“The great Judy Hopps needs the help of a little businessman like myself?” Sarcasm, Nick’s most terrible weapon. “You sure you’re the same Judy Hopps that busted Lobos del Muerte?” Nick’s Spanish was impeccable, his accent disturbingly attractive. “Or how about those rich crooks squeezing the blood from Zootopia’s already miserable middle-class?” Judy rolled her eyes.

“It’s Bellwether Nick. I’ve got a solid lead, a few informants even.” Nick was silent.

“Why didn’t you lead with that?” He barked, feigning offense. “You made me waste what little quip-juice I had. It takes a good night’s sleep to fill up the battery you know!” Judy smirked.

“Sorry to put such a precious resource to waste. So, you in?”

“Of course I’m in! I’ll even get Honey and Finnick on board! Bellwether’s made life hell for Preds, and YOU. Can’t even walk ten fucking feet without being harassed for my I.D. Your generosity swells my cold, hard fox heart fluff butt.” Judy snickered.

“Just get out something to write on. We’re not meeting at the station.” Some shuffling on Nick’s end. “Ready?”

“Lay it on me.” Judy looked down to her notes and read off the address. “Bearon Avenue? Okay, got it. Time?”

“Eleven A.M.” Judy informed.

“Right. So, you mentioned informants. They credible or is this going to be a wild goose chase?” Nick asked, a paranoid edge to his voice. A paranoia easily warranted. Anything to do with Bellwether was worse than pulling molars. Judy gulped. He probably wasn’t going to like this…

“I got two. Lovers apparently.” Nick cooed.

“Aww, remind you of a certain superstar team?” Judy blushed.

“Quiet! Dumb fox…” She whispered, her paw smothering the phone. “I kissed you once and I was blackout drunk!” Nick laughed on the other end of the line.

“So you were, ya little cutie. Did I forget to mention you tried grinding up against me too?”

“NICK.” Judy growled. “You _never_ forget to mention it.” “No, no I don’t.”

He teased smugly.

“Anyway…” Judy started. “The woman’s name is Miriam… Bellwether.” Silence on Nick’s end. Judy bit her lip as the seconds ticked on.

“SHIT!” Nick cursed, throwing a fit. “We can’t trust her Judy!”

“Nick…” Judy tried to get in a word, but the dumb fox kept cutting her off.

“She’s one of them. How do you know this isn’t a setup? Dawn’s her damned sister!” He sounded pissed. “How could you even consider falling for this? What happened to that fuzz intuition you used to save my ass from the chair?” He demanded, growling softly. A pang of frustration furrowed Judy’s brow.

“LISTEN!” She shouted, soliciting an angry knock from her neighbors. God these thin walls… “My gut tells me she’s legitimate. Besides, we finally have an insider with access to incriminating evidence! If we want to put Dawn down for good, we NEED this Nick.” Nick was silent for a moment. He sighed wearily.

“Fine.” Nick conceded sharply. “But I’m bringing Finnick and Honey for back up, just in case. I was joking earlier, but now we can’t be too safe. See you in the morning Carrots. Don’t do anything without me.” Nick warned in the somber tone he rarely used. Wilde wasn’t going to forget about this anytime soon, that’s for sure.

“Good night Nick. I’ll see you in the morning.” They both hung up. Judy stared down into the bright blue of her screen, its light casting a spectral glare to her dinky apartment. Clicking off the screen, Judy placed her cheek against the cool wooden desk and groaned in the dark. Justice never sleeps. Never gets any days off either; or vacation time…


	8. The Only Thing to Fear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We return to our two primary heroes. It's time to start picking up the pieces.
> 
> 400 hits already? Dang! I feel honored. Thank you very much for reading! Truly, it means a lot to me.

I awoke to the smell of wool and thick perfume. Sunlight streamed through cracks in the window’s shutters. A woman’s hands were resting on my bare chest, her light breathing warm on my neck. Turning my head, I got a good look at her with groggy eyes. Dawn Bellwether. My breath caught in my throat. What happened last night came rushing back like an electric shock. Nothing. Numb. My chest was hollow. I couldn’t feel anything. Slipping out of bed carefully, I threw on my clothes and left. I broke down on the front porch.

Falling to my knees, I clutched at my chest and hunkered down. The numbness was fleeting. Feeling, too much feeling coursed through my heart. I felt like scum; memory of what I’d done with my tongue triggering a gag reflex. Sour vomit passed through my lips, making a steaming puddle on the Bellwether’s porch. I coughed and retched until nothing more came up. Bile dripping from my chin, I whined like the little whelp I’d always been. Revulsion shook my whole body, self-loathing forcing a snarl on my face. Pain. So much Pain. Nothing was sacred. Not my body, not my mind and certainly not my sinful soul. Violated, I could feel the filth of her touch seeping beneath my pelt. I could flay the skin from my body, tear the muscles from my bones but nothing could wash away the taint.

My heartache throbbed with every pulse, a pain so powerful I swore it was real. With every beat of my heart, the poison spread. I was shaking so hard I thought my body would fly apart.

“I’m so sorry Miriam…” I whimpered, shedding the first tears of the coming storm. Hot and salty, they ran down my face mixing with the bile on my chin. Growling as I sobbed, I tore at my arms with dull claws, relishing in the pain and iron scent of blood. This was sharp and clean, a relief to the vile corruption burning at my flesh. Dawn abused me, used me like a fucking piece of meat! No… I can’t do this again, can’t be her toy, her puppet to grope and fuck and ruin! Dawn wanted me to come back, _tonight_. Never again. Never again in the name of god. I’ll die first. I’ll die. I’ll die. I’LL DIE.

“Don…D-Donovan?” Everything stopped. A strangled sound escaped me. Aware of the blood dripping down my arms, the hot tears and bile staining my face; I looked up. Miriam stood on the walkway, just a few feet from where I’d been sick. Abject terror slowly dawned on her face, devouring the light from her pretty eyes. She dropped her handbag out of shock. “WHO DID THIS!?” Miriam screamed, coming back to her senses. The devil’s fire loomed behind her pupils.

Deep shame choked my soul. I wanted to beg forgiveness, but my jaws wouldn’t move. There was so much to say I couldn’t begin to find the words. So instead of yelling, sobbing or gibbering with madness; I just kept still and stared into Miriam’s gaze. That only deepened her panic.

“Donovan...” Miriam reached with a comforting hand. A slew of warning bells went off in my head, punctuated with a fear so deep I could only whine and scrabble back.  I was paralyzed, coherence lost on my tongue. Miriam froze, then retracted her hand reluctantly. Guilt stabbed me in the heart. The merest thought of another’s touch forced me into hyperventilation. Even Miriam’s kind hands became as a curse. “Donovan. We have to go.” Tears rimmed her eyes. “We have to go now. I won’t keep you here a minute longer.” Miriam removed her light blue jacket and carefully swung it over my shoulders; taking great pains to keep from brushing up against me. “Please.” Her voice was small and scared. “Follow me.” Without a word I rose to my feet, clutching her jacket around me like a lifeline. It smelled like her; rubber erasers, old books and weeping willows.

Wearing a blanket for a hood, I lay curled up in the trunk of a van. Eyes peering out at the towers of the city, I saw only spires of filth and degradation plated gold. My claws picked nervously at the gauze wrapped haphazardly around self-inflicted gouges. Nikolai had been a tremendous help. Miriam went to him, begging for aid. One look at me and his face went hollow. With his clout amongst the other servants, we had no shortage of accomplices to run interference. Escaping had been a breeze. Not that I remembered much of it, shuffling along in a mindless haze. Miriam pulled the rented car into a parking lot. Killing the engine, she laid her head on the steering wheel for a few moments.

I saw her reflection in my window. Miriam was quaking, staring at me with a forlorn longing. I could tell she so badly wanted to comfort me with a soft embrace, but refrained from doing so.

“I’ll be back soon.” Miriam mumbled in a quivering voice. The door locked behind her, leaving me alone.

Five minutes later and I could hear my sheep engaging in muffled conversation. I didn’t care much to make out the words. When all four of the van’s doors opened, I let out a little squeak of fear. Upholstery squealed as the scent of four strangers filled the car. Two males, two females.

“Holy shit!” Barked a husky voice. “There’s a fucking homeless guy in your van Bellwether!”

“He’s my partner.” Miriam responded scathingly. Pushing myself off the rug, I turned my head and saw four pairs of curious eyes. Two foxes, one red, the other a fennec; a wild-eyed badger and the violet gaze of a concerned rabbit.

“You’re in love with a wolf?” The red fox asked ironically, a smirk to his snout. “Or is he a sheep in wolf’s clothing?” The rabbit and badger slapped a paw to their foreheads. My face remained emotionless.

“Can you not Nick?” The badger growled, baring her teeth at the red fox Nick. He shrugged sheepishly.

“Please, can you help us?” Miriam couldn’t hold back the waterworks any longer. She was so strong to have held up for so long. I should have been proud. “He was fine yesterday!” She wept, sobs ripping from her chest. “This morning he was on the porch, covered in his own vomit. Donovan was bleeding. He… he tore up his own arms! Dear god the blood!” Miriam wailed, consoled by a sympathetic rabbit.  Shame drowned me in despair.  I hurt her so bad... everything my trainers said was true.  I was worthless, undeserving, a mongrel beast lucky to be given such kind mercy and not euthanized. “Donovan was shaking, crying, and hugging himself so tight like someone trying to keep from falling apart. I don’t know what to do!” There was a pregnant silence.

“You’re both safe now. Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.” The rabbit patted Miriam on her shoulder. “Do you know what happened to him?” Miriam shook her head wildly, flinging tears everywhere.

“No! He won’t say anything. Anything at all!” Miriam shrieked. The rabbit scrutinized me. I blinked back. It was easy to stay silent. In silence, there was little pain. No chance for pesky memories to break me from within. If you don’t talk about it, the trauma never happened.

“Might be related to PTSD.” The rabbit offered, taking her eyes off me. The little angry fennec twitched impatiently, eliciting an elbow to the ribs from the badger. She was a scary one; thick, wearing goggles like a necklace, the cherry to her greasy mechanic’s outfit. The fennec growled at her, making the badger chuckle at his ill temperament. He himself looked like a child, his species possessing adorable traits. The dark blue shirt with a barbarian wolf graphic didn’t help his case.

“If you want the evidence now Judy, it’s in the back.” Judy spied the vibrant flower-patterned back pack by the fennec.

“Finnick, the pack please?” Grumbling, Finnick the fennec hefted the pack and threw it to Judy. He sat back down, panting.

“Anything good Carrots?” Nick tapped his feet impatiently. Judy shot the fox a glare, before digging through the papers.

“There’s a lot here… project files?” She pulled out a fat folder, corners trussed up from its time in the pack. A few moments of flipping pages. “This… _this_ is definitely illegal.” She muttered aloud. Miriam shrunk back, shame haunting her face. “Let me see if… yeah, it’s Donovan’s file.”

“Don’t keep us in the dark _Jude the dude_.” Nick complained in a quip. Judy ignored him, instead reading my file in a quiet voice.

“ **Acquired off the streets at the approximate age of six years; prior observation confirms the lack of parental figures. Malnourished at time of abduction, efforts will be taken to restore the animal’s health. Detailed records will also be kept on biometrics, so as to ascertain the specimen’s quality and projected value**.” Tense smothering silence lay thickly on the van. “That’s just a footnote.” Judy spat in disgust. “There’s pictures, medical data, dietary notes and an obedience rating. Whoopee, Donovan was awarded an A+.” Judy sneered dryly. “ **Conditioning reported a flawless success. Compulsions should prevent rebellion, but the exact severity of the symptoms are unknown. Further testing is required. Subject Donovan and the others of this project have thus far displayed no defiant behavioral traits**.”

“Until yesterday.” I whispered, drawing all eyes to me. Miriam’s phone pinged.

“I just got an email from Dawn.” Miriam frowned. “There’s a video file attached.” I could feel my eyes widen to the size of moons. Bitter bile rose on the back of my tongue.

“Don’t…” My voice was weak. She must have opened the file as her shoulders started shaking. The cat was out of the bag. “I’m sorry Miriam.” I mumbled, sliding out from beneath my blanket. My paws were shaking like mad. I turned to the back of the van as familiar moans were broadcast from Miriam’s phone. “I didn’t have a choice.” I said a little louder, my eyes growing wet. “I tried to fight. For you Miriam. I wasn’t strong enough, it hurt s-so b-ba-ad…” Anything else I could have said died on my tongue as whimpers overtook words.

“Nothing good can come of watching.” Judy comforted Miriam softly. Shortly after, the abominable sounds ceased with the click of a button.

“That’s just fucked up.” Finnick remarked in his uncharacteristically deep voice. I buried my muzzle in my paws, weeping into the calloused pads. Having to hear that again were like knives digging in my gizzards. Miriam’s phone clacked on the dashboard.

“That cunt…” Miriam seethed. “I’m going to murder my degenerate sister.” She sounded manic. “I’ll strangle the life out of that FUCKING PRICK! No one will find her. She’s going to rot at the bottom of the sea encased in a damned cinderblock.” Angry slamming filled the car.

The sounds of a struggle.

“Miriam! Calm down. Calm down.” Judy’s voice. “We’ll make Dawn pay for everything she’s done. They’ll ALL pay for their transgressions.”

“Wilde Times is closed for maintenance.” Nick said quietly, his tone subdued. “We should hole up in familiar territory. Our new partners in crime aren’t doing so hot. It’s a front, but my clinic IS functional and fully stocked.”

“Let’s do that.” The badger advised. “If you want, Miriam, the both of you can stay in my office. I included a secret underground bunker, just in case the sheep came knocking.” She let off a bitter, humorless laugh. “I knew it. I knew the sheep had their grubby-little hoof things all over the world. I thought it would be a relief to know for sure. This right here just pisses me off.”

“Their fat asses are goin’ straight to hell Honey. No place on earth they can hide now that we got real dirt on those wooly shits.” Finnick boasted with a reckless confidence. Honey laughed.

“I can trust you to bust in their knee-caps, right?” A snigger.

“I’ll bring the metal bat.”

“Can we go?” Miriam interjected. “I’m not sure we should stay in any one place for too long. Donovan’s wounds need to be cleaned too.”

“We’re wasting time.” Judy agreed. “I know the way, mind if I drive?”

“Go ahead.” Miriam opened her door, letting in fume-laden city air. “Donovan…” Miriam added softly, her words tinged with a subtle sadness. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“No…” I mumbled reluctantly, shaking my head. Miriam must have heard. She unbuckled her seatbelt and the next thing I knew, the back door lifted on squealing hydraulics.

There she stood, figure framed by sunlight and blue skies. Miriam’s face was lined with worry. Her eyes were like two weary flames; flickering a despondent light. She crawled into the back, closing the door behind her with a loud thud. Miriam shuffled to the opposite side of the trunk, kindly giving me my space. Her consideration brought a conflicting fire to my belly. Guilt. Tiny needles of guilt clogged my chest for my distance. Miriam had given up her family, her home, for ME. There was guilt, but awe too. She was stronger than she knew, enduring all this without breaking down. Sweet affection fluttered around in my gut. So strong, and still so kind. I saw Miriam’s hand fall to the floor beside her as Judy got in the driver’s seat. Giving a deep breath, I took a trembling paw and touched her soft skin. Anxiety thrummed in me, tensing my muscles and drumming along my heart; but I WILL get through this. Determination flared deep inside my bones. For her, I will be courageous.


	9. Daring To Defy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry for taking so long to upload. Today there's going to be two uploads (including this one) for the long wait. Thank you, as always.

It hurt on every level. Shivering slightly, my paw brushed against Miriam’s smooth skin. I hated how my heart pounded painfully in my ears. Despised the cold sweat dripping down my brow. This feeling of fear kept me twitchy, jumping at any movement that rustled in the corner of my eye. I hated getting ill from the mere _thought_ of kissing Miriam, of holding her close and feeling her fingers tease through my fur. Above everything, I HATED Dawn. She ruined this, fucked me in more ways than one. I can’t even look at Miriam without seeing her sister staring back.

Fanciful curved skyscrapers and towers shaped like flora gave way to bleak dereliction. Old factories, abandoned warehouses; all broken glass and rusted sheet-steel. Debris littered the streets, cans, plastic packaging and forgotten carts. Curiously, the old industrial district was far from forsaken. Predators in ragged coats and suspicious hoods milled about, careful to keep to themselves. Street-side vendors ranging from trinket-peddlers to food stalls lined the side-walk; yelling, shouting and altogether irritating the populace in the name of business.

“We’re here.” Judy claimed, carefully maneuvering the van through a decrepit alleyway. We emerged in the concealed parking lot behind Nick’s clinic. The space was just large enough for a delivery truck to squeeze on in. Judy parked by the back entrance, a door fitted with two panes of cloudy glass. Ivy and other pesky plants framed the door, crawling from cracks in the gray-stone walls.

“Sorry about the lack of a red carpet, my liege.” Nick mocked, giving a bow to Miriam as our strange group approached the back door. His words were backed by contempt and a slight simmer to his eyes. Anger rose my hackles, a hot feeling in my chest that spoke volumes about our relationship. I felt the need to protect MY woman, even after everything that’s happened.

Bristling, I stomped forward before a frowning Judy could say her piece.

“No one talks to her like that.” I snarled, a deep growl drawing from my chest. Nick kept his cool, that smarmy mask of his not budging one inch.

“She’s still a Bellwether. Have you ever thought about what happens when the going gets rough? Maybe think about what you’ll do when she tires of playing the hero.”

“Oh shit.” Finnick cursed under his breath.

“Low blow Nick.” Honey sighed. I glared at him, that smug look digging under my skin.

“FUCK. YOU.” I spat, my vision going red. Grabbing him by the collar of his irritating tropical shirt, I rushed toward the wall and slammed him up against the concrete. Grim satisfaction cooled my rage as his mask broke, apprehension in his startled eyes and folded ears. He grabbed my wrists, scratching up my skin in an attempt to make me let go.

“It’s okay Donovan!” Miriam cried, coming up to beg me with wide eyes. “He can say whatever he wants, it’s fine. I’m not going to leave you.” She smiled a little, laying a careful hand on my arm. I twitched at the touch.

“Okay.” I mumbled, putting the disheveled fox back on his feet. Pointing a black claw right up in his face, I gave him a warning. “Behave…” Nick narrowed his eyes and pushed away my paw.

“Timber wolves…” He muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned to unlock the back entrance.

To my annoyance, Nick was the one to check my wounds. Sitting on a white, padded table shielded by a paper sheet, I held out my arms to let the red fox undo my bandages. He looked ridiculous in that white coat. I asked him why he wore a stethoscope around his neck, and he just winked and grinned.

“Let’s see the damage.” Nick piped up cheerfully, humming a country tune. With careful paws, he unwound gauze that became decidedly more _red_. Iron scent filled my nostrils, choking me with the mysteriously sweet yet revolting smell of blood. “Not looking so good.” Nick fretted, peeling away the last of the bloodied gauze. Nausea hit me in the gut as my eyes roved over the slashes. Some of the deeper gashes seeped a bit of blood, but I had to thank my lucky stars the worst of the bleeding had stopped. Still, my self-inflicted gouges were angry and red, swollen, ugly marks climbing my forearms. Free to mingle with the air, my cuts started to sting something fearsome.

I winced. Nick caught my pained expression and clicked his tongue.

“Here.” He walked to a pair of cupboards and returned with a white box. Clicking the kit open, he began setting down some medical supplies beside me. “Take these pain pills.” Nick slipped two red capsules into my palm. “They take a while to kick in, so try not to scream TOO much when I clean out those scratches.” Nick’s half-lidded grin made me want to punch his teeth out.

I didn’t scream. Not once. Breathing deep and even, the pain was no match for my stony discipline.

“What are you, some kind of super-mammal?” He muttered, wrapping fresh gauze around my forearms.

“Never let them see that they get to you.” I said frankly, surprising myself.  Why did I just reveal that to a stranger? Nick flicked his gaze to meet mine, eyes wide with shock. They didn’t stay that way long. Soon enough, he smoothed his features behind a mask of feigned disinterest. I grinned a little, satisfied to rustle his jimmies.

“Don’t make a sound. Keep your expression still. They get bored when you won’t beg. Better to just get it over with.” I learned through hard experience. Was that horrid place a school? There was a principle and instructors, so it seemed possible. Nonetheless, I spent eight years of my childhood getting the meek disposition of a serf beat into my skull. After a while, I didn’t see the point in making a fuss. Those damned sheep were going to hit me, there was no stopping that. Accept it and move on.

“Heh.” Nick chuckled dryly. “I know what you mean.” Nick put the finishing touches on my new dressings and patted my knee. “There. I’d give you a lollipop, but I’m pretty sure I forgot to buy them. Anyway!” He clapped his paws together, grinning sweetly. “Let’s go meet up with the others and get you something to eat. I’m sure you’re starving to death over here Howler.” I furrowed my brows in confusion.

“Howler?” I tilted my head in curiosity.

“You’re a wolf right? Wolves howl?” He shrugged. I shook my head.

“I don’t howl. That’s the first thing my instructors got me to quit.” I swear, the joints in his jaw popped with the force of its fall.

“Awoo?” He howled weakly. I just glared at him, all the painful memories associated with THAT particular sound flashing before my eyes. I always hated getting shocked.

“Don’t. Even. Try.” I frowned so hard I thought the red fox was going to melt from under my crushing glare.

Honey’s office was nothing more than a janitor’s closet. Scent swirled thickly in the air; damp mold, lemon-tinged cleaning gear, the biting musk of a honey badger and my mellow Miriam. The only light was cast by a bare bulb, swinging softly on its cord. Shuffling in, Nick and I spotted the gaping hatch. A few small carts, mops and shelves were scattered across the floor. Someone was either in a hurry, or didn’t care to move the items with grace. I saw Nick roll his eyes at the mess. Clambering over to the black hole in the floor, he gestured for me to take the plunge.

“Ladies first.” He chuckled with a grin. I didn’t give him the satisfaction of a snarl. Keeping my face neutral, I stepped over to the hole and looked down. Bracing myself, I breathed deeply and lowered myself onto the rungs. Placing one foot below the other, I made it down into the deep before I heard a loud clunk. Nick had shut the hatch behind himself, his spectral green eyes like wisps in the pitch. Echoes clattered through the underground, muffled voices barely a whisper rising from below. A shiver ran up my spine, bristling my fur. The hole was damn creepy; I picked up the pace.

Dropping into Honey’s bunker, I sidestepped to avoid the red fox above. He fell with nary a sound, his shit-eating grin looking so punchable. Rolling my eyes, I turned my senses to the room. Warm light shone from yellow lamps hung from the ceiling. Shelves upon shelves lined the walls, all stacked with huge aluminum cans and bottles. Food, water and medicine, by the labels. A single metal door occupied the only free wall, along with switches and buttons of varying size.

“Everyone’s probably at Command.” Nick yawned, a lazy look coming over his face. He made to the door, pulling on the handle.

“Command?” I questioned, loping into an easy pace beside him. Beyond the door was a cozy living room, more warm light casting easy shadows. Two red sofas and an old footed armchair surrounded the center; a table bearing a deck of dusty cards and a beat-up HAM radio. Technological gadgetry littered the floor, strange DIY wires and circuits cobbled together for some maddening task. Tweed rugs cushioned our feet from cold metal; the same corrugated steel making up the walls. Two ceiling fans hung equidistant from one another, their blades still, but lamps bright. Badger scent was strong here, so thick I could barely detect anything else. I grimaced in distaste. Her smell lay pungent on my tongue, a powerful repellant and marker. _Mine!_ It yelled to any and all trespassers, serving its purpose of instilling hesitation quite well.

Nick led us down the middle, keen on the quaint wooden door at the end of the room.

“You’ll see soon enough. Honey is… rather obsessive. She gives Carrots a run for her money when it comes to sleuthing around.” Nick laid a paw on the door knob and gestured for me to take the first step. Soon as he opened the door, familiar voices assaulted my ears like someone flipped a switch. Stepping inside, I blinked at the wall of monitors, all of them displaying some sort of blinding static. Beneath the old screens was a keyboard and mouse, (who needed half a dozen monitors?). One wall was completely consumed by corkboard; pictures, documents and sticky-notes pinned down and connected by a complicated knot of red string. On the other side was what I presumed to be Honey’s desk. It too was smothered under stacks of paper and balled up notes, but was flanked by cabinets, lockers and shelves groaning under the weight of strange machinery.

“Honey, I’m home!” Nick cried as he swaggered in behind me. There, in the center of the cluttered room was a table laden by coffee mugs, a detailed map of Zootopia, a disassembled motherboard and three broken phones. I hardly paid any heed to that garbage, all my eyes could see were the hunched mammals conspiring away. They rose their heads at Nick’s terrible joke, exhausted sighs coming from more than one of our co-conspirators. A tension I hadn’t even noticed melted away as I met Miriam’s relieved eyes.

“Glad you made it.” Honey grouched, probably overdosing off of Nick’s humor. Only god knew how none of his friends had gone insane.

“We were talking plans.” Finnick clarified, nudging the mound of evidence I’d swiped with a foot. Far too short to stand like the rest of us, Finnick stood on the table with crossed arms and a scowl. I moved to stand beside my sheep and wound my arm around hers’. Contact sent shivers running up my spine.

“We were waiting for your input.” Miriam added. Nick nodded and sauntered to the table.

“So…” He clicked his claws against the wood. “We only have the one copy, and need to distribute for maximum exposure. It’s exposure we want, so our best bet is to scan what we got and put it on the web.”

“Great idea, slick.” Judy commented. “But Honey doesn’t have a scanner.” The rabbit made a good point.

“We could always try Koslov.” Honey interjected, shrugging. Finnick shivered at the name.

“Hell no!” He barked. “You know that bear’s bad news. He’d give us a dip in the polar strait as much as help.” Nick sighed.

“We can’t give away the only copies either, so what’re we going to do?”

“Koslov’s our best bet.” Judy said quietly, purple eyes unfocused in deep thought. Nick was incredulous.

“You want to tangle with the mafia, Judy?”

“No, but is there a better option? As much as it pains me to say it, Koslov has the resources and mammalpower to get this out.” Everyone at the table went silent.

“Sounds reasonable.” I spoke up. “Whatever gets this out into the world sooner rather than later works for me.” I tugged at my collar, scratching an itch beneath the restrictive metal. “Can somebody help me get this thing off? I just want to be done with this nightmare…” Miriam leaned up against me, murmuring in agreement.

“I’ll make the call.” Nick mumbled, dread lacing his voice. The six of us were in for a harrowing ride. Gathered around the old map, it should be said that WE were the few who dared defy the powers that be. Each and every one of us couldn’t help but pray that we hadn’t just dug our own graves.


	10. A Rabbit Called Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to move the plot along. More interesting things to come!

Jack Savage thought himself a reasonable bunny. Far from the hordes of his kin, Jack felt at home in the ironic solitude of city life. Those insipid rabbits cowering in their burrows earned nothing but his ire. They chose to be afraid, concealing themselves far from other civilized mammals in their fortified conclaves. Jack Savage spat on tradition, using himself and the other; that Judy Hopps, as prime examples. Proof to the old adage of ‘breeding like rabbits’, Jack’s people numbered in the billions. Why rabbits chose to be meek isolationists confounded him to no end. Rabbits could be POWERFUL with the right mindset, leading armies the likes of which had never been seen before. Such rejection of ambition sickened Savage, ultimately driving him from home as an exile.

Dressed in a sharp black suit; dark burgundy undershirt, crisp dark trousers and white tie, Jack Savage strode into Victor Bellwether’s study. Casting a bored gaze across the room, the sorry state of Victor’s office was immediate. The ram himself sat on the one pristine piece of furniture, a rather gaudy chair inlaid with gold. He cut himself a rather comical figure, the king of overturned tables and broken glass.

Jack picked his way carefully across the room, mindful of debris. The ram’s unsettling oval pupils were glued to the rabbit, Victor’s nostrils flared in ever-present rage. Paws clasped behind his back, Jack eyed the ram with an exasperated glare.

“It’s about time!” Victor roared, gripping his chair’s armrests so tightly the wood groaned. “I sent out the call two DAYS ago Savage!” Victor was livid. He continued with his rant. “My youngest daughter ran off with valuable property, sensitive documents! Do you have any idea what could happen if she leaks that stolen intelligence? We’d be ruined!” Victor’s eyes filled with murderous intent. Jack rolled his eyes.

“The board isn’t pleased Victor.” The rabbit began slowly, showing steel in his gaze. “Normally, it would be your own prerogative to hire a hunter. It is not, and will never be, OUR problem that you cannot keep your own house in order.” Victor was quivering in fury, twitching so badly he could barely keep from throttling the insulting little creature. “Dealing with runaway daughters and slaves is an utter waste of our resources.” Jack stated in contempt. “I was dispatched to end this headache because of your negligence, _Victor_.” Victor’s rage died down in an instant, replaced by cold, hard, fear.

“It is NOT my fault Miriam made off with those documents, rabbit! She was nowhere near my office at the time of theft!” Victor retorted nervously, contemplating the several outcomes of Jack’s visit. Jack closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

“No.” Jack started, taking on the air of a teacher lecturing a delinquent student. “Of course you didn’t command that she nab top secret files and flee. What you DID do however, is inexcusable. Sensitive intelligence vital to our cause… and you deign to protect them with such arrogance as I’ve never seen.” Jack shook his head disdainfully. His cold, ice blue eyes pierced Victor’s gaze. This... _hubris_ has the potential to set in motion the most catastrophic leak in the organization’s history.” Jack Savage grinned, baring his rabbit teeth at the ram. Victor gulped, leaning back in his chair. There was a glint in Jack’s eyes, a lethal hunger that paired well with his cruel smirk. “I’ll have you know, ex-associate, the board does not make this decision lightly. If it’s any consolation, your eldest Dawn is proving to be a worthy successor. We have high hopes for the little ewe.”

Shaking in terror, Victor spluttered as he panicked to form futile language. Lurching to his hooves, the patriarch of the Bellwether clan made a mad dash for the door. He made not three steps before he was struck across the face. Like lightning, Jack’s foot-claws gouged deep divots in the ram’s snout. Stars flashing before his eyes, Victor saw the room spin and tumbled to his side. The sting of glass pierced through his skin, forcing a pained bleat. Gasping for breath as wetness spread along his wounds, Victor’s heart beat like thunder in his ribcage.

“Savage…” He managed to spit. “Savage, stop. Please!” Victor pleaded, earning another kick in the nose. The ram screamed in pain, his nostrils filling with the scent of blood. Jack stood before his victim, staring at the pathetic sheep in utter boredom.

“Disgusting.” The rabbit muttered, laying yet another blow onto the sheep’s numb, swelling face. Jack’s feet were precise, unassuming but striking with the force of twin sledgehammers. Breathing evenly, Jack Savage unbuttoned his suit and reached for the discrete holster strapped across his chest. Gripping the small pistol tightly, Jack checked the mechanisms one last time. How embarrassing would it be for the damn thing to jam? Without a word, Jack Savage pressed the barrel to the back of Victor’s skull, digging through layers of irritating wool. His finger squeezed the trigger. A loud pop rang through the office, somewhat muffled. Victor’s body twitched on the floor, a grotesque dance of dead flesh. Red pooled around his shattered head, soaking deep into the carpet.

Standing back, Jack stared at the tip of his gun. The barrel was marred by a few splotches of gore. Grimacing in distaste, he leaned down and wiped his weapon clean on victor’s shirt. Someone small, about jack’s height knocked softly from the hall.

“Come in.” Jack called, keeping his voice light. Slowly, the gold knob turned and in came one of the servants. She was a pretty thing, a pure white ferret with eyes of red. Her polished collar was a little loose, no doubt a small kindness by one of the clan. Dressed simply in a white blouse and black skirt, she stood by the door until her eyes met the puddle of gore. Gasping, she covered her snout and shrunk back against the wall. Fear scent rolled off from her snowy pelt in waves. Jack shot her a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright my dear. No one else is going to die tonight.” The servant was visibly shaking, but remembered her manners. Standing up straight, she bowed her head.

“Am I required?” Her voice was soft like velvet. Jack shook his head.

“No. You may take your leave. Oh, but if you would be so kind… Please let housekeeping know they’re needed in Victor’s office.” Any other scenario and Jack’s winning grin could leave any woman a flustered mess. The ferret nodded vigorously and all but bolted out the room.

Dawn hadn’t yet broken when Jack Savage’s sleek silver Ferrawri pulled onto his manor’s driveway. Killing the engine, Jack didn’t bother taking the keys from the ignition. Leaving them for one of the servants to handle, he pushed on his door and stepped outside. Crisp morning air filled his lungs, biting sharply at his twitchy, sensitive nose. Pausing for a moment to survey his estate, Jack scanned the misty grasslands with a keen eye. The sky was a sort of dark cerulean blue, heralding the change of night to day. Jack’s manor rose from freshly manicured lawns, an imposing structure of dark wood and sharp angles. It was reminiscent of his childhood home in the old country, purposefully modeled to evoke a somber nostalgia. Satisfied, Jack took to the cobblestone path leading to his front door. Someone was waiting for him.

Bundled up in a fluffy coat and scarf, sipping a cup of piping hot coffee by the smell; was his mate. She sat serenely on the porch, her warm tawny eyes instantly picking at his figure. Jack smiled at the arctic fox, her silken fur strikingly beautiful in the muted light.

“Skye.” Jack greeted, a smile tugging at his snout. She flashed him a sly grin. Reaching behind her back, Skye produced a mug of hot cocoa, still steaming. Jack took the mug gratefully and sat beside her, losing himself in chocolate decadence. Smacking his lips, Jack turned his head towards his love. “This is the best yet, Skye.” Skye rolled her eyes.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Jack.” She teased, despite how well it was working. She took another swig from her coffee. “How long are you going to be gone?” Jack sighed. Setting his mug down on the wood, he wrapped his arms around Skye and nuzzled her softly.

“A week, at most; but you never know. Shouldn’t be difficult to track down the marks. The father never thought to share a crucial detail with his daughter.”

“What would that be?” Skye inquired, giving Jack a sweet kiss. “It’s standard procedure to chip every slave. We already know where they are, someplace underground since the signal cut out.”

“Seems straightforward. So why did they contract you specifically? It’s a waste of your talents to be put on a case so… small.” Jack groaned in agreement.

“I know, but one of the marks made off with very sensitive Intel. They want this done as soon as possible. Even threw in an interesting bonus. The slave involved was raised in captivity, conditioned perfectly. The board has allowed me discretion as to his fate. Any suggestions?” Skye furrowed her brow in deep thought.

“I would hate to see an unnecessary death. He could be useful down south. Didn’t you just purchase that tobacco plantation? I’m sure they’d be glad to have another pair of paws.” Jack nodded.

“If I can, I’ll try and bring him in alive. No promises.” Skye smiled.

“Just come back home safely, okay?” She laid a kiss on his forehead. Jack chuckled.

“Love you Skye.”

“Love you Jack.” They sat together, watching as the sun banded the sky with orange and gold.


	11. The Grass Isn't Always Greener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a longer chapter. Uploaded later than I'm proud of. Sorry.

Chapter Eleven: The Grass Isn’t Always Greener Honey’s kitchen smelled of maple syrup and hot blueberry pancakes. Miriam and our new friends sat awkwardly round Honey’s table. Finnick and Judy had to use make-shift booster seats, those two were just so tiny… With my back turned, I could smirk all I wanted.

“You don’t have to make grub EVERY time Donovan.” Honey reassured me, again.

“Well, you could let me organize your files, but I don’t see it happening.” I retorted, flipping three golden-brown pancakes in a skillful motion. Sliding them onto a plate, I turned off heat to the stove and went to sit.

Still clad in a much too small pink apron, I pulled out a wooden chair and joined my friends. Looking around the table, I saw that everyone still hadn’t touched their steaming flapjacks.

“Thanks for waiting. Let’s eat!” All at once the kitchen exploded in a flurry of activity. Everymammal reached for their forks, Nick in particular leaving marks in the wood from his scramble. I chuckled to myself. That fox’s love of blueberries bordered on obsessive.

Still sitting at the table, I was leaning forward, chin resting on my forearms. My eyes were glued to Miriam’s back as she washed the dishes. I could tell that she was an amateur. Miriam was getting soapy water absolutely everywhere. Her front was probably sopping wet, not to mention that growing puddle around her feet. I sighed. Now that we were the only ones in the bunker, an uncomfortable silence permeated the air.

“Do you remember what the sky looks like, Miriam?” I groaned, pulling at my head fur. She gave a snort.

“It’s only been a week Donovan.” I pouted like a child.

“Do you think it’s safe to go up? A week in this steel trap and I’m already going mad.” Miriam sighed.

“I know…” She turned her head to give me a sideways look. “Let me finish up and we’ll go.”

“Yes!” I jumped to my feet, grinning madly. “I’ve never been to the big city! Well, I have.” I conceded. “But I can only remember alleys! I mean, apparently some engineers built an entire district in the branches of a rainforest. How crazy is that!” Miriam giggled, warmed by my innocent excitement.

Dressed up in a casual white tee and faded denim jeans, I brought a paw up to my neck. Pads brushed against fur, the cruel chill of metal nowhere to be found. Just being without a collar felt so… odd. I’d worn one for most of my life. Now that I was free from it, my whole body felt just a little bit lighter. It struck me hard that I was free. For the first time I did the mental gymnastics and came to the earth-shattering conclusion.

“I’m free.” Miriam was just about to step outside Nick’s clinic when she looked back. Shaking myself from an awe induced trance, I realized that I’d stopped in the middle of the lobby.

“Is something wrong?” Her eyes were soft with concern. Slowly, I felt my muzzle crease in a big, beaming grin.

“I’m free.” That word again. Just saying it aloud filled my chest with light. Miriam smiled.

“You are. How about we take a stroll through the city? Your first time as a free mammal.” Giving a barking laugh, I rushed over to Miriam’s side and scooped her up in my arms.

“Oh my!” She giggled, her face turning rosy. Carrying my love bridal-style, I stared deep into her hazel eyes. I channeled all the love I felt for her, all the soft affection, admiration and gentle devotion into one long look.

“I’m sorry it’s been so long, Miriam. I don’t… I don’t think I’ll ever be the same again, but I don’t panic when you touch me anymore. I’m so, so sorry-” Miriam shook her head, quieting me with a kiss. Her lips felt divine. Miriam’s scent filled my nostrils, all sweet and nostalgic, like a field of daisies. It brought back to mind a certain dusty shed and serene grove.

“It’s not your fault Donovan. Don’t blame yourself for what _she_ did.” Her eyes held a trace of bitterness for just a mere moment. “If anything, I’m proud of you. You’re so strong… I’m glad she couldn’t break you.” I buried my nose in her wool, feeling the safety of being with my ewe.

“She would have.” I whispered. “If I didn’t have you.” Miriam held on tighter.

“Then I won’t let go.” Withdrawing my snout, I looked at her tenderly, and drew Miriam in for a loving kiss. I closed my eyes, reveling in our hammering heartbeats; soft wool and the security of a moment stretching on into infinity.

Breaking off the kiss, I gave my love one last squeeze before setting her back down. Peering out glass doors to a street overrun by litter, a twinge of unease settled in my gut.

“How about we take the back entrance.” I advised, hastily steering her away from the front. “We’ll be taking the van anyway, right?” Miriam feel into step beside me. She gave me a knowing look, smiling warmly into concerned eyes.

“You’re so cute when you get all protective.” I blushed as my tail wagged into overdrive.

Mammals left and right, the echo of voices booming off the faraway ceiling; the station was a cacophony of sights, scents and sounds. Gripping Miriam’s hand tightly, I couldn’t help but feel anxious as my ewe led me to the train. We could lose each other so easily in this din. The thought sent my heart thumping in my chest. Not to mention that I’d never had to deal with crowds before. This was all a little overwhelming.

Miriam patted my arm comfortingly, startling me from my paranoia.

“We won’t get lost.” She tried to reassure. I rolled my eyes.

“Forgive my misgivings, but this crowd is giving me the jitters.”

“Sorry.” She apologized. “I forgot you’re not used to so many mammals.” I shrugged.

“It’ll be fine. So, where do you wanna go?” Miriam leaned in close as we walked, garnering a few odd looks from surrounding mammals. I paid them no mind.

“I was thinking we could go visit our new home. We could… stay there, if you want. We delivered the papers. Our part in this mess is over.” Miriam breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m looking forward to starting a life with you.” I smiled sweetly, moisture gathering around my eyes as content love filled my heart to the brim.

“I love you so much.” I whispered into her ear, giving Miriam a chaste kiss. She giggled and looked up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. They were shimmering. In them, I saw our future.

Not many mammals boarded the train to Bunnyburrow. We had the observation deck all to ourselves. I was grateful for the solitude as I hugged my love, still afraid to let go. She sat beside me, her head resting against my shoulder as we watched the wilderness rush by in a blur. I was enraptured by the deep woods and distant misty mountains. Puffball clouds dotted the sky, beautiful behind picturesque emerald trees and rolling hills. This land was heavenly, possessing a beauty far deeper than the tended gardens of the Bellwether estate. Nature ruled supreme beyond the tree line, impressing upon me a vibe of unspoilt purity. I wonder how it all smelled…

“I feel bad about not saying goodbye. Those four were good mammals.” I told Miriam, giving a slight frown as I brushed a lock of wool from her face.

“Yeah… we can Muzzletime them after we settle in. They did so much for us.”

“Okay.” I said, moving in to nuzzle the side of her head. My scent lingered on her wool, a soft reminder to any interested males. _Mine_.

Bunnyburrow was… quaint. Wide open spaces, bright blue skies and crops growing farther than the eye can see. I was glad we’d be living in the town proper. Not that I had anything against the countryside, but living so far outside of town would sure be a hassle. Holding hands as we walked down an empty side-walk, I was a little put off by the locals. Rabbits. Rabbits interspersed by the occasional sheep, goat or pig. The very few predators I could see were likewise non-threatening; weasels, foxes and once, an ocelot. It was so obvious none of these little guys were used to the more ‘intimidating’ predators. Most of the rabbits gave us a wide berth, wearing looks of fear as they scuttled off to the other side of the road.

Clearing my throat, I felt my skin get hot all over. Hiding my shame, I turned to Miriam for a distraction.

“Are we there yet?” I whined, tossing her a little smile. Miriam just shook her head and jabbed me in the ribs with an elbow. There was barely anything behind the hit.

“Our house in on the outskirts of town, but it’s been a while since we’ve had anything to eat. Want to stop for a quick lunch?” I nodded, feeling the empty void that is my stomach growl in triumph.

“How about that one?” I pointed to a carrot themed diner.

“Bitsy’s Bites?” She wondered, smirking at the name. “Alright.” Tugging Miriam along, I led us to the front door and froze in my tracks. There was a sigh plastered to the glass. In big, red letters…

**NO CHOMPERS ALLOWED**

“That’s a bust.” I sighed, giving Miriam an apologetic grin. She didn’t look up. Fists shaking by her side, such a look of fury twisted her face that I could hardly recognize her. When she moved to throw open the door, I picked her up and ran.

“Nope!” I chastised, my paws thundering down the street.

“Donovan!” Miriam screeched, flailing her fists around. “Put me down! I have to tear that Bitsy bitch a new one!” I chuckled at that, only tightening my grip.

On the other side of town, I slowed to a walk and let Miriam back on her feet. Panting, I leaned against a brick wall to catch my breath.

“Why did you do that?” Miriam asked coldly, shooting me a reproachful glare. Twiddling my thumbs, I folded back my ears and made myself small.

“I didn’t want you to make a scene…”

“Well, those mammals should know better!” She contested hotly. “Refusing customers based on race is just wrong. It makes me so angry when these bigots just cast their judgment!” She took a few moments to cool down and sighed. Note to self: angry Miriam must be avoided at all costs. Her expression shifted into one of indignation. “I hate how small-minded mammals just decide to be cruel. No one could hate my Donovan if they actually got to know the real you.”

“Aww...” I cooed, feeling my heart melt. Familiar heat prickled around my eyes. To my embarrassment, I was on the verge of tears. Sniffling, I swept Miriam up into a gentle embrace. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“A few times, but I’d love to hear more, my lupine mate.”

“Grr.” I growled playfully, satisfied when a small shiver traveled her form.

Despite working up our appetites, I for one wasn’t pleased when we found an inclusive establishment. My bristling fur had everything to do with how we wandered the predator side of town. The obvious shift in quality; from broken glass, cracked cement, vandalized buildings and wary ‘chompers’ milling about. Neither of us were particularly cheerful about the shady atmosphere. It didn’t feel overtly dangerous, but the promise was there. Don’t forget the smothering fear and hopelessness! Out here, the world felt a little more grey.

My grip tightened on Miriam’s hand.

“Sure you want to go in?” I asked fearfully, looking up at the tavern’s broken neon sign.

“All we need is something to eat. We don’t have to stay for long.” She tried to be comforting, patting my paw softly. Steeling myself, I gave Miriam an anxious smile. She took the hint. Marching up to the clouded glass door, we pushed and stepped inside.

Smoke lingered in the air, thick and acrid to my sensitive nose. Most of the booths were lined on one side of the room, a couple of pool tables taking up the other. Quiet conversation formed a backdrop of noise, the patrons subdued instead of rowdy. My claws clicked on the scratched hardwood flooring, making me wince. Nearly everything was dark; the wooden chairs, the faux-leather of the booths, the walls and the black fox bartending. Approaching the polished bar, we caught the eye of the fox as he sniffed. Raising his head from the shiny glass in his paws, he narrowed his blue eyes. From what I could see, he was dressed in a white dress shirt, black bowtie and suspenders.

“Never thought I’d see a cud-chewer in the fox’s den.” He muttered in a husky voice, peering suspiciously at my ewe. Raising my hackles, I looped an arm around her and rumbled a small warning growl. The bartender’s eyes widened as he gave us the once over. His eyes narrowed to smug slits while a devilish grin spread across his muzzle. The fox’s predatory visage sent me on edge.

“We were hoping to get a bite to eat. Is there anything you recommend?” Miriam asked the fox without a single tremor to her voice. Pride filled my chest at her bravery, bringing a warm smile to my lips. Mister bartender pointed a claw at my chest.

“I’d recommend the mutton, but it seems you beat me to the chase.” Miriam and I flinched in shock at his words. Baring my fangs in an angry snarl, I cut to the point.

“Do you have menus or not?” I spat, ignoring Miriam’s gasp. Claws scratched against the floor.

“Don’t mind ‘im.” Apologized a strange, country voice. Jesus was his accent thick. Walking up to the bar, another fox, this one red leaned up against the counter. For a fox, he was tall and burly. His brown flannel shirt and jeans were dirty and torn. The fur on his head was longer than average, parted in the center. “Ever since ‘is brother got his ass tossed in jail, Alex ‘ere got it in ‘is head to grow all snappy.” That cleared off his shit-eating grin. Alex slammed his paws down on the countertop, growling as he shot the other fox a furious glare.

“Fuck off Gideon. Git your homeless mug outta ma bar!” In his rage, Alex’s impeccable city slicker façade fell right off. In response, Gideon just smirked and flipped him off. Flicking my gaze across the tavern, icy dread sunk into my limbs when I noted several mammals inching closer.

“Time to go.” I told Miriam. She looked up, relief in her wonderful eyes.

“Let’s.” She agreed. Giving Alex one last look, I dipped my head stiffly and turned to leave. I choked when two bears covered the door. One of them hung up the ‘closed’ sign. The other lowered the blinds. My heart skipped a beat. Raging fear sent every hair on my pelt standing on edge. Straightening my posture, I hugged a shaking Miriam close, hiding her with my body.

“Oi!” Alex called. “Take out the trash, they ain’t welcome round these parts!” The two brown bears cracked their knuckles, grinning as they advanced.

“Well, shit…” Gideon cursed, bringing up his fists. Maneuvering Miriam behind me, I rose my quivering paws and had to second the thought. Panic tensed my whole body, causing my tail to fluff out and turn stiff. Folding my ears back, I stared down the bears and showed my teeth. Miriam hugged my waist, granting me a boost of courage.

“I won’t let them touch you. I won’t.” I promised myself as much as Miriam. “These bastards won’t lay a claw on you, I swear.” Bellowing an earsplitting roar, the first bear lunged forward in a punch.


	12. Behind The Curtain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'm not dead and this story isn't dead I swear! Short chapter too, didn't even know where it came from. I intended to get into the action but this came out. Eh... some world building.

Chapter 12: Behind The Curtain Donovan promised they wouldn’t touch me… and they didn’t. I sat in the back of a rusted pick-up truck beside my beloved, numb to the world. He lay beaten and bloody on a pile of old blankets, drawing a horrible wheezing breath. That fox, Gideon Grey, was curled up near the truck’s cabin. He got off mostly unscathed, nursing a fat lip and bruised face. I can’t even remember how we got here. A couple of god-sent rabbits gave us their help, but after that first crunch of bone when Donovan was hit, I lost it. I just stood there, slack-jawed as he guarded me valiantly. I did nothing as my love was nearly killed. Looking down at his swollen, bleeding face; self-hate and violent fear filled my heart. I should have done something. Anything would be better than being dead weight.

The wind blowing through my wool swiftly died down. The truck came to a stop by a beautiful porch carved into the side of a hill. Stu, the kindly older bunny threw open his door and hopped down. He bolted across the short grass and pounded on the wooden door. A bewildered looking doe answered, taken aback by his desperate yammering. I looked down to clean some of the blood from Donovan’s face. When I looked up, a horde of rabbits had gathered around the truck.

A dozen bucks, Gideon and I carried Donovan through the burrow. I thanked my lucky stars that Bonnie and Stu explained that they had an infirmary on the first floor. With every jostle of his battered self, Donovan let out an unconscious whimper that pierced my heart with daggers. In our haste, I had no time to admire the Hopps’ burrow. I caught only flashes of excellent woodworking, walls laden with photographs and doors upon doors. The ceiling was surprisingly high for an underground dwelling. Rounded too.

“Laila, we got wounded!” One of Stu’s eldest sons hollered as we nearly broke down the door to the infirmary. The walls were a pleasant green; mattresses were evenly spaced in the wide room, interspersed by cabinets and tables. Near the end of the room, a cream-colored doe in her late twenties was sitting in a chair, picking through a newspaper. She nearly fell over at the shock of our intrusion.

“Oh sweet cheese and crackers Tom! Don’t scare me like that!” Laila chided once she’d gotten her bearings.

“Sorry sis.” Tom apologized. “But we got a wounded wolf over here!” Laila’s perplexed expression gave way to one of horror as the rabbit horde parted to reveal Donovan’s limp form.

“Moldy carrots!” She cursed(?). Instantly her face set into one of professionalism. “Eight of you.” She pointed to the horde. “Push together a few beds. The rest of you…” She took a deep breath. “GET OUT!” Laila screeched like a banshee, inciting a scurry.

“Well, Donovan has a few broken bones and a mild concussion. The bleeding was superficial, so nothing to worry about. He’ll be right as rain with a few months’ rest.” Laila recounted her prognosis to the three of us. Besides Donovan slumbering peacefully in his amalgam of beds, it was just us four in Laila’s office. Bonnie and Stu wore relieved expressions, their subconscious hold on each other’s paws relaxing.

“That’s great dear.” Bonnie cooed, rising an irritated blush from her daughter. “We’re so proud of you.” Stu nodded in agreement. Laila rolled her eyes and let loose a long “Mooooom!”. Her parents chuckled.

“All in a day’s work for a Hopps, isn’t that right Laila.” Stu pushed, grinning. While Laila hid behind her ears, the cogs started grinding away in my head.

“Hopps?” I asked. “Is Judy Hopps your daughter?” Bonnie and Stu just smiled, giving Laila a moment’s reprieve. Stu puffed out his chest in pride.

“Of course! We sure were scared out of our britches when she became a cop in the big city, but everything she’s done! Why, I couldn’t be more proud!” Stu’s excitement was contagious, bringing a little smile to my face.

“Are you one of Judith’s city friends?” Bonnie inquired. My smile turned wry.

“Definitely. She’s a fantastic mammal. Helped us out when we were in a bad spot. It was a little shaky at first, since my sister is her nemesis.” I put out a hand. “It’s so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. I’m Miriam Bellwether.”

Bonnie gasped. Stu just sat there slack jawed.

“Your sister is the mayor!?” I nodded, a frown on my face. Upon seeing the concern sparkle in her eye, I moved in to assuage her fears.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I left the family. What they were doing… I couldn’t be a part of that.” Concern for her family became worry for me.

“Oh dear.” She placed a small paw on one of my hands. “No one deserves to lose their family. I’m sure you must still love them, even after everything.” My heart soured. Laying my head against the pleasant green wall, I sighed.

“I miss my mother. She’s been distant for years, but I remember how… nice, she was when I was a lamb.” I clenched my fists. “The rest of them can rot in hell.” I nearly growled, shaking in fury. “Dawn and my father especially, for what they did to him.” Bonnie sneaked a glance at Donovan while Stu frowned.

“I’ve been meaning to ask how you two met.” Stu interjected. “It isn’t every day you find natural enemies pairing up.” I gave a little giggle at that.

“Natural enemies? I’m sorry, but sheep have been ruling the world for years. My family’s been pulling the strings for thousands of years. That was the real cause of Europa’s fall, not some silly war of alliances. If anything, sheep are the TRUE enemies of all mammals. Why do you think the devil resembles a ram?” Bonnie and Stu stared at me with gaping mouths, eyes wide from shock.

“Holy mother of turnips…” Stu whispered, staring off into the distance.

“Sheep destroyed Europa?” Bonnie questioned in a small voice. I nodded. “Unlike other elite sheep, I begged my parents to let me into a public school. They did, and when I studied the Cataclysm, I wanted to scream at the teacher for getting it wrong. Franz Ferdinando was assassinated by a sheep sniper, not a mink pauper. All the old families wanted to start a war to reap the profits. It got out of hand when the kingdoms fell...”

“This is a lot to take in.” Bonnie looked about ready to faint. “But how did you meet Donovan? Surely he isn’t a reformed sheep spy?” I smiled at the wild speculation.

“No. He’s… Well…” I took a deep breath, not knowing where to start. “We grew up together, after my father bought him.” That knocked Stu from his stupor.

“’Bought’? He asked. I bit my lip.

“The families still practice slavery. There’s a market for it and everything. Slaves are the main corporate workforce for sheep-owned farms and factories.” Bonnie and Stu’s faces paled.

“There’s a Herdsman’s farm just outside of town. I always knew they were up to something shady, with all the guards and fences…” Stu looked ill.

“That’s how I know your daughter actually.” I spoke. “I wanted to blow open the conspiracy, but I didn’t know who to turn to. Almost everything’s tainted by sheep fingers. So when I freed Donovan, we stole a bunch of documents and gave them to Judy.” I smiled. “She’s going to be a hero. All those mammals are going to be free because of her.” Judy’s parents blinked and grinned.

“By Carrots, I’ve never been more proud of her.” Stu praised his daughter.

“You’re heroes too, you know.” Bonnie added, looking from Donovan’s sleeping form to me. “If it weren’t for you, there’d be no evidence. You’re a real hero Miriam. Don’t forget that.”

I was taken aback.

“I never thought about that.” I said to no one in particular. “I just wanted to do what was right… I’m not looking for fame.

“So humble.” Bonnie clucked approvingly.

“Why am I naked?” Donovan groused, stirring. His voice was like a sledgehammer to my brain. “This isn’t my bed… no… no, NO!” He screamed, writhing about. “Not again! Don’t touch me Dawn! PLEASE!”

“Donovan…” I whispered, frozen in place. The desperation, the fear in his voice was breaking me.

“He’s delirious.” Bonnie observed.

“I’ll get Laila.” Stu hopped from his seat to run out the door. I hadn’t even noticed Laila’s departure. Sneaky bunny.

“Stay strong dear.” Bonnie put an arm around my shoulder, hugging me comfortingly. Tears fell down my cheeks as my love relived his worst memories. I won’t ever forget how broken his whimpers were. I’m so sorry Donovan… I’m sorry.


	13. Intermission: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short intermission while I go ahead and start writing for the second part. Shit's getting real now.

Today was the day, Judy mused to herself. Situated on her too-big seat in the bullpen, she had to stand just to see over the table. Mayor Bellwether and the senate had been working in overdrive to pass these new laws. Laws shrouded in secrecy, you might add. Today, the mayor herself would give an address to the city-state as the new legislation was implemented. It had to be something BIG if her ‘majesty’ had chosen to grace the populace with her presence. To Judy, it was just another day on the force.

Judy stood shock-still as the door-knob began to turn. As the door swung open, all the other officers did the same. Chief Bogo was nowhere to be found. Instead, some gruff looking pig wearing HIS uniform waddled to the podium. Confused whispers hummed throughout the cramped room, but Judy stood like a stone. _We have a new chief!?_ Judy screamed in her mind, thoughts flashing faster than the speed of light. Was Bogo okay? He couldn’t have broken the law… How was a new chief found so quickly? Why wasn’t this on the news?

“Atten-hut!” The pig roared. The whispering stopped. Judy stood straighter. “Let me address the obvious, before we begin.” He droned, sounding like he hadn’t slept in ages. “Chief Adonis Bogo was not willing to enforce Mayor Bellwether’s latest legislation, so he has been removed from duty.” The silence turned from respectful to shocked. Judy widened her eyes as panic began to build in her gut. For the chief to get fired… these new laws had to have been entirely catastrophic. Fear for her own job filled her mind as she listened on.

“As of this moment, I am the chief of police. You may call me Chief Hoarn.” Chief Hoarn began to dole out assignments, as if nothing had changed. Curiously though, he avoided calling Hopps and the Predator members of the force. Panic transformed into pure dread in Judy’s little heart. Changes were coming to Zootopia, and one grey rabbit could taste the rot riding on the wind.

Chief Hoarn glared disdainfully at the remaining officers.

“All right you fucking chompers, leave your badges on the way out. You’re all fired! Provision three of the Supremacy Clause: No Predator may hold public office, nor be employed by or through the government.” Judy’s heart sunk deep into her stomach. Chief Hoarn’s words were like a lightning bolt, striking her numb.

Silence reigned over the bullpen. Judy’s colleagues and friends didn’t know what to do but gawk and shuffle their feet.

“I bust my ass for Zootopia, and this is what I get?” Screamed Fangmeyer. The tigress was livid. Her outburst opened the floodgates.

“You can’t do this!”

“I’ve been on the force for twelve years!”

“What bullshit.”

“Bogo was right to quit!”

“QUIET!” Chief Hoarn bellowed, commanding silence. He pointed a stubby finger at Judy’s fellows. “Leave. NOW. Or you filthy Preds will be escorted into cells. Am I understood?” Shaking from fury, Fangmeyer said not another word but threw her badge to the floor and stalked out the door. Everyone else followed suit, grumbling, growling and hissing their rage.

“Judith Hopps.” Chief Hoarn said quietly when it was just the two of them.

“Yes sir?” Judy replied evenly, proud that her voice was still despite the conflict within.

“I need to know that you can enforce the law. Can you do that, officer?” Translation: do you want to keep your job? Judy was torn. Her friends were just kicked from the force… for being _Predators_. Could she work for an institution that displayed such bigotry? And what else of the Supremacy Clause? What horrors did it hide deep in those hateful pages? Quickly, Judy formulated a plan. She wasn’t one of the best for being cute.

“Sir yes sir!”


	14. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to upload. Life's been pretty hectic, but here, have a fluffy chapter! It just fills me with the fuzzies. And 1000 hits! I feel so lucky. Thank you, dear readers. Things are about to take a turn into the thick of the plot, and I've been working on a few projects I may post in the future. Let me know if you're interested, but I'll probably do it anyway. :P

“PLEASE!” I howled, thrashing in Dawn’s bed. “Please let me go!” Small, ewe shaped hands wrapped around my torso. Desperate fear forced my reaction. Yelping like some kind of wild beast, I shot from the bed and hit the floor.

“Donovan, I’m right here!” Miriam’s voice screeched, her tone shrill. Deep, aching pain exploded all over my body, coalescing in broken bones and ugly bruises. Whimpering, I opened my eyes. She was there. Miriam and a bunny filled my field of vision. The both of them wore faces of fear, but by the softness of their eyes, not for themselves. Instantly a warm calm enveloped my mind and body.

“Miriam?” I whispered hoarsely. She smiled, her wool frazzled from our recent ordeal.

“Don’t move so much.” She chastised, brow crinkling in worry. “You’re hurt. Let’s not make it worse.”

“I’m okay.” I lied through gritted teeth. I winced. Oww… My body was really showing its hate for me. My head was pounding. My ribs were excruciating. Not very fun, especially when the room seemed to be slightly off-kilter. Indicating that I needed a little help, Miriam and the female bunny hoisted me back to bed. Nestling in the soft mattress and blankets, I let my weary body rest and looked around.

We were in some kind of infirmary; rabbit sized beds littered the long room, alongside some I.Vs and medical supplies. The walls were a pleasant green. How pretty.

“Where are we?” I asked aloud, looking from face to face. The female bunny answered me.

“Welcome to the Hopps’ Burrow. My husband Stu saw how badly you were injured, and decided to bring you here. I’m Bonnie, by the by.” I gave the plump, kindly bunny a tentative smile.

“Thank you… but I have to ask. Why go through the trouble of allowing strangers into your home?” She bit her lip.

“The hospital in town is… segregated. They don’t often treat Predators. Bringing you here was the right thing to do.” I sighed and leaned back against a few small pillows.

“We’re here!” An older male bunny cried out, panting as he bolted through the door. He was wearing a baseball cap and overalls, typical farmer attire.

“Where’s the emergency.” A younger bunny called out calmly, her cream ears standing to attention. I waved and gave them a weak grin.

“And where did you run off to, young lady?” The older woman chastised who I presumed to be her daughter. Guilt flashed on the young doe’s face for a moment.

“I for one, didn’t need to hear that our lives are dictated by sheep overlords. Now, let me check up on my patient.”

The bunny doctor padded to my side and introduced herself.

“My name is Laila, and I’ll be your doctor. Now please, come out from under the covers. I need to see if you haven’t made your wounds and worse.” I squeaked when I realized what she was asking. I gestured to the curtains with my head.

“Can we get some privacy?” I asked, my voice high.

“Of course.” Laila shot the two bunnies and Miriam a harsh glare. They cleared out pretty quickly after that, bearing sheepish looks.

Laila drew the curtain around my conglomerate of beds to give us some privacy. Once I was comfortable, I slowly revealed myself. Laila went to work right away.

“Tell me where it hurts.” She ordered, gently poking and prodding various points on my body. Soon as she touched my ribs, I let out a gasp as a stabbing pain slipped into my torso. It was so bad I could hardly breathe.

“There.” I grunted. “My ribs hurt so bad.” Laila nodded, casting me a sympathetic look.

“You have a few broken ribs. It’s to be expected.” I looked at her, a question in my eyes.

“How long until I’m all healed?” Laila rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

“I’d say about a month, for all of your injuries. Now lay down and try to get some rest. You’ll need all you can get.” She took my blanket and with the deft hand of a practiced caretaker, tucked me in kindly. I smiled at her, feeling gratitude well up in my heart.

“Thank you.” I said emotionally, feeling just how tired my battered body was. I nearly missed Laila’s smile before I nodded off and closed my eyes.

In the month that I was out of commission, Miriam managed to snag a job as a doctor at the local hospital. A good thing too, since we wanted to keep what was left of her father’s ‘donation’ as windfall for a rainy day. Another thing concerning the Bellwether patriarch. He was dead. It came as a complete surprise when the news broke. I expected Miriam to cry, but all she did was get a faraway look in her eyes and wander off. I wanted to follow her, but I got the feeling she needed to be alone.

Sitting on a hill overlooking the Hopps’ burrow, I held an open storybook in my lap as I commanded the attention of a couple dozen little bunnies. Reveling in the soft wind, warm sun and the wonderful scent of fresh grass, I read the final line.

“It was true love’s kiss, and the prince and princess lived happily ever after.” Closing the book, I smiled softly at the motley crew of rabbits before me. So young and innocent, their bright eyes twinkling in the sun.

“Another!” They cried out in unison, giving big goofy smiles and the most adorable binkies.

“I think you’ve had enough for today.” I teased, knowing full well what the growing fire in their eyes foretold.

“Get ‘im!” Screamed a particularly brave kit as he led the charge. Leaping an impressive distance, the brown bunny missing one of his front buck teeth collided with my chest.

“Oof!” I exaggerated, letting myself fall over. “Oh no! The big bad wolf is no match for bunny power!” I laughed, feeling the little one shake as he chuckled. There was a loud battle cry of ‘bunny power’ and the sound of an earthquake. Soon, the bunnies were upon me. Laughing as I rolled around, careful not to crush any kits, I felt my heart swell with affection. Warmth and fuzziness coated me, both inside and out.

Getting up, I held out my arms and stared amused at the bunnies hanging from them like they were tree branches. I heard giggling up near my ears and knew I was being ridden around.

“Fluffy!” A half dozen kits screeched as they hugged my tail with little paws.

“No more! No more!" I guffawed, gently picking off the bunnies clinging to me. Placing them on the grass, I nearly felt my heart break when they all gave me their sad looks. I knelt down and gave a small grin.

“Don’t be sad little bunnies. I’ll come visit.” I assured them, wiping the tears from one of the little girl’s cheeks. Her name was Sara, and she was so quiet and thoughtful. “I work for your dad, so I’ll be around. But right now, I gotta go to my home.” I gave a great beaming smile. “Now c’mon, I think your mom and dad would love to see you.” Joy made me feel lighter than air as I sent them off. Coming to Bunnyburrow was a great idea. Looking out over the rolling emerald hills, I took a deep sniff and delighted in the smell of rich earth and green growing things. The sweet smell of bunnies lay thickly in the air as well. They didn’t call it Bunnyburrow for nothing.

Taking my time walking back down to the garage, I soon caught sight of Stu’s rusted pick-up truck and waved. Miriam was waiting with the farmer, laughing as she engaged in pleasant conversation. It warmed my heart to see her so happy again. The incident with those bears really dampened her spirit for a while. Grinning devilishly as an idea hatched in my brain, I was glad Miriam didn’t seem to see me. Slinking around so that I approached from her back, I caught Stu’s gaze and lifted a finger to my lips. He seemed to get the message and tried to ignore me.

Stalking up to Miriam, I lost my patience and rushed the rest of the way. Before she could turn around, I grabbed her up in my arms and peppered her with little licks.

“And so the Predator strikes. Rawr!” I growled playfully, setting her back down.

“You rascal!” She chastised, slapping my paw. I saw her red, flustered face and grinned like a dope.

“You know you love it.” She blushed even harder.

“Yeah. I do.” And she pulled me into an embrace.

“Ahem.” Stu coughed. “Are you lovebirds ready to go, or do I have to get the hose?” I looked at him, only for the bunny to wink. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Looking down at my love, I gave her a questioning glance.

“You ready?” She nodded.

The ride was uneventful. There wasn’t much room in the cabin, so I had to sit out back in the bed. Not that I was complaining. I loved the wind whipping around my ears, the feeling of it parting my face-fur. It wasn’t a long ride either. Before I knew it, we’d already pulled up to our home. Jumping from the truck, I dusted off my rear and admired our house. It could use a little bit of work, what with the weeds in the lawn and peeling paint, but it looked… comfy, for lack of a better word. One story, white wood and a nice, big, porch. There was even a swinging bench up next to the door. I had to admire the location as well. Riverfront property. Our home was right on the banks of the local river, a monstrous thing, but not dangerous enough to stop from swimming. You could see other houses lining the grassy knolls of the river, but they were few and far between. I was glad we weren’t too far from the Hopp’s farm. Just a forty minute jaunt to work every morning. Suited me fine.

Miriam stepped out of the truck and closed the door behind her. The both of us rounded the vehicle and came to Stu’s window. Bending down, I looked him in the eye and offered my paw. He took a few of my fingers in his tiny paw and we shook.

“Thank you so much Stu. I don’t know what we would have done without you. You really saved us there.” He gave a bashful smile.

“I was just doing the right thing. You two take care now, and don’t be strangers.” We both nodded.

“Tell Bonnie thanks for me. It was a shame we couldn’t see her before we left.”

“Sure thing.” Stu agreed. “Now I gotta get going or the kits’ll burn down the burrow. I’ll see ya around.” And he pulled out of the gravel driveway, his truck getting smaller and smaller until it vanished beyond a turn. Miriam took my paw in hers. I looked at her, feeling like the luckiest wolf in the world.

“Ready to check out our new home?” I grinned.

“Definitely.”  She smiled, melting my heart.


	15. The Hammer Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this chapter gets pretty heavy. On lighter things, 1200 hits? Wow! You guys rock! As always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.

Something was wrong. I noticed first when we both hopped up onto the porch. The door was slightly ajar. I frowned.

“Hey Miriam.” I asked hesitantly. She looked at me questioningly. “Were you here earlier? The door’s open…” She frowned too.

“I was here a month or so ago, but I’m certain I locked the door.” I scowled, smelling a stranger. Some rabbit, by his scent. For some reason though, his smell cut my nose like a predator’s. The strangeness of it put me on edge.

“Stay behind me.” I growled, pushing the door open slowly. Stepping inside, I ignored the pleasant white rug and the rustic wooden furniture. Focusing on the unsettling scent, I followed it into the kitchen. Sniffing, I froze. Faint but readily apparent, was the coppery sweet taint of blood.

“Miriam.” I stated, going ramrod straight. “We need to go.” Turning around, I was met with a frightful sight. There he was. The rabbit in question. He had a cold look on his chiseled face. His fur was a stormy gray edging onto white; horizontal black stripes decorated the tips of his ears. Black marks like slash marks swept down across his cheeks, disappearing behind his lower jaw. The rabbit was clad in a black suit with a maroon tie; but most importantly, he held a silenced gun to my love’s head.

"Hullo!"  He greeted Jovially, smiling.  "It's me."  His face turned to stone in an instant.  "Jack Savage."

Chills rattled my body as I stared on in horror. Fear painted Miriam’s face, and I so badly wanted to comfort her.

“Look in the freezer. Bring me what you find there.” He ordered, his voice rough. I nodded, giving in to his demands. I gave Miriam a hopeful look before turning to the fridge and pulling open the freezer door. The scent of blood hit me squarely in the face. I jerked back in shock and let out a tiny yelp. Shaking, I looked in deeper. The glazed eyes of a frozen polar bear head stared back. Revulsion tinged my stomach. He wanted me to bring him this? Stomaching my nausea, I choked down my bile and gingerly picked up the frozen head. Red ice cracked off the cranium as it was moved. My lip quivering, I returned to the rabbit holding Miriam hostage.

Miriam gasped at the sight of the bear’s decapitated head in my paws. Melting blood dripped from where my paws made contact, staining my black fur red.

“I… I have it.” I told the rabbit, who only smirked.

“ _This._ This is what happens when you whistleblowers try to leak our intelligence. People end up dead, like Mafioso Koslov here.” The rabbit lectured, pressing the gun into Miriam’s head. She whimpered, eliciting a low rumbling growl from deep within my chest.

“Easy there wolf.” The rabbit narrowed his eyes. “Don’t do something you’ll regret.” At his words, I deflated. Sighing, I looked at him in defeat.

“What do you want from us?” I asked in despair, feeling my heart weigh down with hopelessness. Were we both going to die here? The rabbit’s finger tightened around the trigger and Miriam did something wholly unexpected. She fought back. Giving an enraged bleat, she quickly elbowed him in the gut just as he fired off a round. The bullet whistled through her wool harmlessly, embedding itself in the ceiling.

Sensing an opportunity, I made my move. Rushing forward, I grabbed Miriam and ran. Shooting out the door, I was met by a hail of darts. Shielding Miriam with my body, I grunted in pain as I felt needles pierce my flesh. Numbness quickly spread through the wounds. Tranquilizers, I realized with a pang. Limping toward the river, I made a decision on the fly. Hearing the paw and hoofsteps of several mammals, I gave Miriam a quick kiss and threw her into the river.

“GO!” I howled. “LEAVE ME BEHIND!” Terror filled me when she didn’t surface. “Please be safe.” I whispered, dropping to my knees. Falling to the grass, I breathed laboriously as I struggled to stay conscious. The poison was travelling fast, robbing me of feeling. The rabbit from earlier appeared in my vision, an angry sneer on his face. I couldn’t even feel his kicks. By this point, even my hearing had gone. I could only look up and smile, before my world was taken by black.

I awoke on a bed of hay. Groaning, I tried to move, but cringed when my muscles screamed their aversion. It felt like I hadn’t moved in at least a half day. Opening my eyes, I was met by a small wooden hut, beams of sunlight streaming in through spaces in the walls. Motes of dust flitted through the light-beams, rendering themselves invisible once passing through. Several other piles of clean hay littered the dirt floor, giving the one room a crowded feeling.

Feeling something tight around my neck, I reached up and gave it a scratch. Clink! My claws clanked against metal. Shock widened my eyes. Disregarding my weary body, I bolted upright and explored my throat. My paws found a thick band of metal, I was collared. Feeling little bits of hay poke through my fur, I also realized my unclothed state.

“No, no, no, NO!” I yelped, trying desperately to pry apart my collar. Not again! Arms shaking from exertion, I kept at it until my paws were blistered and sore. Giving up, I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed. Salty tears leaked from my eyes, coloring the fur of my cheeks a shade darker.

The door to the hut slammed open. I jumped in surprise, letting off a small whine. I could smell him before I looked up. Rabbit. More specifically, it was _that_ rabbit. Looking up, I narrowed my eyes at him and growled. He stood in the doorway, his face impassive. Jack Savage held a small remote in his hand. Moving inside, he beckoned forth the bear behind him. The poor mammal was young, probably no older than seventeen. His **BRANDED** chest was bare. He was clad in rags. A thick, shiny collar looped around his throat, fitting snugly. In his paws was a blowtorch and a short metal rod that sported a disc on one end.

Savage made to move closer and I snarled, baring my fangs at him. He rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his remote. Pain arced around my neck as electricity surged into my flesh. Seizing on the floor, I made gurgling noises as foam gathered around my mouth. I could only endure as my nerves were lit on fire. The pain stopped without ceremony. Drawing myself back up, I panted and shook in fear. Jack smirked while his grizzly remained uninterested. He leaned down closer to me. I whimpered and backed away, tucking my tail between my legs. This rabbit was ruthless, a mammal to be feared.

“That’s more like it.” He said, voice devoid of emotion. Hatred for him and all like him ignited in my core, but I didn’t dare show it. “Follow me.” He gestured with his head as he turned to leave. Reluctantly, I stood and did as he asked.

Shame burned in my cheeks as I was escorted naked across what looked like a village of slaves. The sun was shining. Fields of green could be seen just over the way. I caught sight of a few tiger cubs chasing each other in a game of tag. A pang of sorrow struck my heart when I noticed the glint coming from their collars. Words and laughter intermingled with the clucking of chickens that strutted about, but it all died down as we passed by. Everyone, from foxes and weasels to lions and polar bears acknowledged Jack’s presence with a bow. My feet padding on the dirt, I tucked my tail between my legs and flattened my ears at the pitying stares shot my way.

Reaching the village square, Jack instructed us to stop. He looked at the bear.

“Fire it up.” The bear nodded. Igniting the blowtorch, he ran the flame over the brand in his other paw. Soon, it became a bright cherry red, emanating a wavy heat haze. Jack took the brand in his two paws and the bear let go. The evil rabbit gestured toward me with his ears. “Hold him down.” Shaking in abject terror, I spied the brand and cowered away from the bear.

“Please…” I begged as the bear grabbed me, mindful not to be too rough. I could feel his steely grip on my arms as he sat me down, laying my back to the ground. “You don’t have to do this.” I tried appealing to Jack’s mammality, but he shrugged it off.

“I’m only restoring the natural order.” He went off, positioning the brand over my chest. I tried shying away, but between the bear and the ground, there was nowhere to go. My heart pounding, I had no choice but to wait and listen. Looking up at his face, I started to softly cry as he explained himself. “This current age… it’s unnatural. Since civilization began, Predators have been our slaves. Accept your role. You don’t have to go through all this pain.” His eyes showed a kind of sadness, like his words were genuine. He sincerely believed in the racist shit he was spewing. And the brand made contact with my flesh. I howled in agony as the smell of searing fur and skin met my nostrils. Nausea rocked my stomach at the thought of my own meat cooking. The pain was unlike anything I’d ever felt before, obliterating any thoughts but run and hide. Thanks to the burly bear holding me down in his steely grip, I could do neither.

“There.” When he rose the steaming piece of metal off my chest, the pain remained. Whimpering, I clutched at my torso as the bear released me from his hold. Curling up into a little ball on the ground, I wept openly as Jack bent down to pet my head. “Shh…” He comforted. “It’s okay now. You’re going to be all right.”

I wanted to turn and grab his body in my jaws. I felt the urge to shake him until every bone in his body was broken. I did neither of these things. Fear coursed through my veins. Fear, powerlessness and despair paralyzed my muscles. I could do nothing but take his pats, the memory of getting shocked and branded fresh in my mind. I hated my weakness. _Weak. I’m so weak, so disgustingly pitiful. Predators deserve chains and collars_. Everything the Bellwethers and my obedience instructors whispered into my ears came rushing back. _I’m stupid and brutish. I was a stain on Miriam’s honor, not that she’s probably even alive_ … _Predators exist to serve. I was born to be a slave_. Self-loathing constricted painfully around my heart as poison filled my thoughts.


End file.
